New beginnings, a New Threat
by redskin122004
Summary: YAY! I am back, now with a bit of humor in my story. Change the rating a bit. But that only it. I see new people to. YAY! Now, read my story. OR burn in the pits of h....
1. New Threat

I do not own darkstalkers. i do own some characters that are made up within my head, so please ask before using them  
  
New beginnings, a bigger threat  
  
Anthony look up at the stars, the clouds that had covered the earth have finally disappeared. With it, a being that could very well destroy the earth. He looked around the forest, looking for any signs of a threat. He saw none and got ready to get some sleep. Then he felt a dark energy, a very powerful one. Even more powerful the one that came to earth, then it dissappeared as soon as Anthony felt it. Anthony got scared, probably for the first time in his life.  
  
~What was that... Who could possibly be more powerful than the other creature~ Anthony trembled. ~I got to get stronger, stronger so I could beat this. I must train harder from now on~  
  
Anthony sighed. He took one last look at the sky with all of the stars shinning brightly at him, and then soon fell asleep.  
  
Demitir looked down at the bright city below him. After some stuggle, he managed to his castle back to its original place. He too had felt the dark energy. But as stubborn as he was, he thought it ws nothing. Besides, he had bigger plans, like conquere the demon realm.  
  
"Demitir." a voice coming from the darkness of his room "What is wrong?"  
  
Demitir sighed, "Morrigan. Why do you stay with me? I am your enemy, yet you seem not care one bit."  
  
Morrigan laughed "I think I have a bad taste in men. But why ask now, after all this time." She walked up to him and they embraced.  
  
"I don't know. It just sort of came to me right now." Demitir said. They both stood there looking at the city below and at the stars above them.  
  
"When I conquered the Demon Realm, I want you to be by my side." Demitir said after some time of silence.  
  
" But we have to fight, if you try to. You know very well I would fight you when the time comes." Morrigan whispered softly  
  
"Some relationship we got going. Eh?" Demitir laughed, "We are lovers here, yet in the Demon Realm, we are enemies." They both laughed at this and finally stop to enjoy the scene in front them.  
  
"The sun is almost up." Morrigan said to Demitir  
  
"The sun does not bother me no more, I am too powerful to be affected by it." Demitir said to her.  
  
" Is that why you do not cover the Earth like you did last time." Morrigan said to him  
  
"Yes, that and the humans are happy that I did not cover it." Demitir said, grinning.  
  
Morrigan turned to him, confused by what he said. "You care about the humans?" she asked, with a puzzeled look on her face.  
  
"No." Demitir answered. "They gotten stronger, meaning their blood taste a whole lot better." he laughed and gave a big yawn. " Got to get some sleep." He said to her. "Do you not have to go back to the Demon realm before they notice you are gone?"  
  
Morrigan gave a small smile. "Does it look like I care?" they both laughed and went their separate ways. Demitir walked to his coffin, and Morrigan flew back to the Demon Realm.  
  
Jon had just gotten off the train. Right now he was in America, he wanted to get away from England and to run in an area far bigger than countryside with out having to worrying about hunters. He started to walk away from the train when he spotted a poster hanging on the wall. He walked over to it and started to read it.  
  
"Meet the singing senseation, Felicia." Jon read out loud. He looked at the picture and could not believe what he was looking at the moment. The same cat girl he met last year was now on a poster, smiling and by the looks of it, dancing as well.  
  
"No." Jon said in disbelief. "That can't be her." He looked at the date. It was tomorrow night that the show was going to start  
  
~Maybe I should go~ Jon thought ~Just to see if it really is her~ Jon smiled and walked on to explore the small town he was in.  
  
Felicia sighed. Only a few tickets were sold to her show.  
  
~At this rate, I am not going to have enough money just support myself. Lets just hope the people that do come to my show at least like it and spread it around how good it it~ Felicia thought  
  
She yawned and got ready to get some sleep. She walk to her new train, her old one got blow up by a tank on a train, and was barely getting on when her ears caught the sound of feet walking softly behind her. She turned around and saw a man with a hunting knife lunging for her. She ducked and tripped him. Then she jumped up and landed on top of the man and took the knife away from him. She threw it away and the man was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Kill me already!! You got me and here is your chance." Felicia got off of him and the man got up and looked at her. Confusion was the look on the man's face.  
  
"Get out of here." Felicia said with anger in her voice.  
  
"You are not going to kill me?" the man said  
  
"No." Felicia said to him " I don't want to kill anyone. Besides, it is bad publicity for me if I did."  
  
"Then whats all this?" the man pointed at the tent  
  
"It is for my show I am going to put on." Felicia replied "I want to sing and dance in front of an audience that~"  
  
"So, what I been hearing is true. You take peoples' souls while you pretend to be an entertainer. You are one mess up darkstalker, letting me live, yet you take souls away from the people that do go to your shows." the man interrupted Felicia.  
  
"That was rude." Felicia said in a stern voice. She just now registers what the man had said.  
  
"What do you mean I take people souls and~" Felicia stopped in mid sentence, remembering who did the exact same thing the man mention. She started to laugh and tears were starting come out from the laughing. She thought this was funny.  
  
"Its true." The man said, horrified by Felicia's laughter, "You really do take souls with singing."  
  
"No." Felicia said after some time laughing. She stood up and straightens herself up. "You are confusing me with another darkstalker. His name is, or calls himself, Lord Raptor. He takes a little bit of a person's soul, just a tiny bit. Just enough of so the person would not notice. He got a lot of fans too, so he fills up really fast. Considered yourself lucky, you could be dead right now if it him right here instead of me."  
  
The man looked pale, and turned around to leave. But Felicia stopped him. "Wait!" Felicia said to him, the man turned around. "I want to give you something first."  
  
She jumped into the train and started to look around. The man stood there looking as Felicia ran back and forth through the train. She finally came back out and handed the man a ticket.  
  
"Come to my show. Just so you can trust me and also spread the word around about the show." She said smiling at him. He looked at the ticket and started to shake his head.  
  
"I can't take this. I almost killed you, sort of, and you are still nice me. I do not deserve to even be near you." He said sadly.  
  
"Nonsense," Felicia said, "I forgive and forget to anyone, even you." The man smiled at her,  
  
"There should be more darkstalkers like you." He said to her.  
  
"I guess a special darkstalker." She said smiling, and then she remembers about the doctor, who helped her.  
  
"Oh. A nice doctor said the same thing. You humans continue to surprise me by what you say and do. Take the ticket and enjoy my show." She handed him the ticket. The man gave her one last smile before heading into town. She sighed and looked at the sunset.  
  
~It's so pretty~ she thought ~I still remember thing that happen that year before, especially, that weird werewolf that helped me out with those robots. You know I never got his name either. Oh well, it's too late now~  
  
She enjoyed the sunset for a bit longer before getting ready to get some sleep. The last thought before she fell asleep was the werewolf that saved her life.  
  
~Why do I think of him? ~ She thought before slipping into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Hope you liked it. It's my first fanfic, and the first one to go into the big world of fanfics. Please review. (AND NO FLAMES!!!) 


	2. Gathering

I do not own darkstalkers, capcom does. I do own some characters in the story, like Anthony.   
  
O.K. Now first things first: 1). The story follows the anime storyline. I like to continue the storyline in my vision of how it should go. 2). I am going to take my time in writing the story. The first took one day to finish, one day! Jeeze, I know fast at some things, but one day and some people say it is good, just slow it down a bit. There is a special surprise in the story that will be revealed in this story and in later chapters. Will here goes. Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews that did get through. And yes Jon and Felicia will have a bigger part  
  
Chapter 2: Gathering  
  
Felicia looked out the diner's window; people passed the window without fear of her, they were just glad the sun was out again. ~At least, I think, this is a whole lot better than them screaming their heads off because of me, being a dark one after all~ she thought. She looked around the diner, it was packed and people were still coming in. Felicia has still not ordered anything, not because she was a dark one, there were just too many people in the small diner. Just as she was going to get up and leave, a man wearing a hat and overcoat walked in the diner. She notices that he that he looked down at the floor, never once looking up. But she had an odd feeling coming over her, like she met this man before. Felicia shook the feeling off, her hair waved around a bit. She was the only one with a spare seat, but she knew that this man would not sit with her, even if she asked. She sighed and looked out the window.  
  
Jon stepped into the diner and looked around, carefully avoiding the people eye. Then he saw her, Felicia sitting by herself at the end of the diner. She was not eating anything, Jon got angry. He looked around and saw a waiter barely finishing an order when Jon stepped over to him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"What the..." the waiter started to say before Jon spoke roughly to him  
  
"Why don't you ask her for her order." Jon asked the waiter angrily, pointing in the direction of Felicia  
  
"Sir, if did not notice, we are kind busy here, I was going table to table to get as many orders as I can. If you and your girlfriend can wait a bit longer, I would get to you as soon as I can." The waiter said to Jon as he took his arm back from Jon's grasp.  
  
"She is not my girlfriend." Jon told the waiter, his anger diminishing "she an old acquaintance of mine."   
  
"Oh. So sorry, I will get her order next. Just next time, be a bit more patient." The waiter told him. Then he turned around to give the order to the cooks in the kitchen. Jon turned around just in time to see Felicia get up from her seat. Jon walked over to her and gave her a smile.   
  
"Hi." He said. Felicia looked at him.  
  
"Yes?" she said as she was walking to the door  
  
"The waiter is going to take your order next." He said to her. Felicia turned to him, just as the waiter came up to Felicia.  
  
"I will take your order now." Said the waiter, looking at Jon cautiously.  
  
"Finally." Felicia said. She looked at Jon with an odd look on her face. They both sat down at the table, facing each other. Felicia ordered a fish sandwich with cold milk. Jon turned to the waiter.  
  
"I want a hamburger, I want the meat rare, and a glass of water." The waiter looked at Jon, shrugged his shoulders, and he wrote down the order. He turned around walk to the kitchen to tell the cooks. Jon turned to Felicia; she was studying him, trying to figure out his angle at helping her.   
  
"If you want something in return," Felicia started, "I am not going to sleep with you."   
  
Jon sweat dropped at what Felicia said. "No. I don't want to sleep with you. I just think dark ones as nice as you should not be treated this way."   
  
Felicia looked at him. "How would you know I am a nice darkstalker?"  
  
Jon had to think fast of something. "I... uh... er... somebody told me about your show, and how nice you are to them." Jon said to her ~Nice save~ Jon thought   
  
"Oh." Felicia said, then she brighten up, "Would you like to go see it? I want as many people to go see the show."  
  
Jon smiled. "Of course. I would like to see the 'Felicia, The Singing Sensation'" Jon said, opening his arms over his head, as showing in big, bold letters.  
  
"Stop it." Felicia laughed, and turning red at the same time. She dug into a little purse she carried around, and gave a ticket to Jon. "Here you go." She handed him the ticket.  
  
"What, I don't have to pay it." Jon said as he took the ticket  
  
"Yes, but later on." Felicia said. Just then the got their food, the waiter gave their plates to them.  
  
"Sorry for the delay. Here are your meals." The waiter said, then he quickly walked away to a customer, waving at him for something. Jon and Felicia ate their meals; afterwards they talked a little more. They got up and walked up to the counter to pay for their meals.   
  
"You know my name." Felicia said to him, "I still don't know your name. Mind telling me what it is?"  
  
"Oh sorry." Jon said to her. "The name is Jon, Jonathan Talbain." He stuck out his hand. Felicia took it.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Jonathan Talbain." She said. They paid for their meals and walked out into the sun.  
  
"See you later." She said and skipped away back to her train. Her heart felt joy and relief of finally somebody understanding her. Most of the time, it took people a while for them to understand her. Jon watched her as she skipped away, ~Felicia~ Jon thought ~you are the most beautiful creature to walk and grace this earth. I will be at the show and I am going to revile myself to you. I just hope that you accept me~ He turned around and walked away.  
  
Anthony felt the two dark energies walk away from each other.  
  
"Hmm." Anthony said.  
  
~Two dark energies, one is werewolf, the other a cat person. Why are they together? This is confusing; I got to get to Felicia before that werewolf does something to her. I may not be related to her, but that wolf got ideas, and I am going to stop his ideas before they start~ He took out a picture of a small cat girl with an older cat woman and a man; they are his last living relatives, well only the cat girl is. His mother, a vampire, gave him the picture before the werewolves ripped her apart. His mother could take on a pair of were-wolf, but there were a least thirty of them when his town was attack. He was the only one that survived the attack. His father and grandmother, a cat woman, made it out. But were too hurt to survive long. His father was born from a cat woman and his father's father was born from a cat woman. When Anthony's father fell in love with a female vampire, they found themselves at a disagreement. If they were to be together, they will produce a Dhampire but their love was too great. They had the child of pure blood of the dark, but grew up in the light. Anthony did not know of course, but he is the first creature of a new race. He is part cat person, and part vampire, all because of his mother's blood. The genes of the cat race and vampire race mixed together to form a new race. The cat genes that were not suppose to cross but did, his vampire genes allowed it pass to the male side. But Anthony did not get fur or claws. Instead, Anthony got all the reflexes of a cat person, but all the strength of a vampire. As Anthony grew up, he honed on his dark power and skills, and then he became a dark hunter. He hunted all kinds of dark creatures, but most of all, he hunted werewolves. But there is a second part to his life; he vowed to find his cat girl cousin, no matter how long it took. Anthony found the bodies of the mother and father of his cousin; they have been dead for some time, they were in their graves when Anthony found them. He found at least 50 other cat girls, but none of them were related to him in any way.  
  
~There is no way that singer is going to be my cousin. She must be at least 25. I am older than my cousin. Well at least try to ask her~ Anthony though. He got up from the sitting position and started to walk down the hill he was on. He also keeps a tab on a small dark energy that was heading to the town. It was in the north, steadily heading towards the town. Anthony soon felt that the dark energy was actually multiple individual energy, not just one.  
  
As Anthony walked down the hill, he felt another dark energy. This one far more powerful, it was in the east. It to was heading to the town. Anthony was thinking hard as he walked. ~ What is up with this town? ~ Anthony thought ~ Is it a magnet for dark creatures ~ he continues to down the hill to ask Felicia his question.  
  
Donovan and Anita were walking straight for the town. After the battle with Pyron, Donovan had (and unwilling) become Anita's guardian. Mei-Ling and Hisen-ko had told him that Anita had no home, and that she seems to be happier with him. Donovan agreed, and in truth, he seems happier to have company with him on his travel. Besides that, Anita has recovered her emotions; she smiled whenever Donovan defeated a strong opponent, and angry whenever he did something wrong.  
  
~It is better than nothing, other than show no emotion at all~ Donovan thought. He stopped when he notice that Anita had stopped moving, no emotion shown in her eyes, Donovan began to wonder what was happening to her. Then he saw it: fear. That is what he saw in her eyes, he did not want to see it again.   
  
"What is it Anita?" Donovan asked her, for if Anita should show fear, then it is something that could destroy him as well.   
  
"A dark energy. Too strong." Anita said softly "It has more power than Pryon himself." Donovan's eyes opened wide, if there is a darkstalker stronger than Pryon, then this is something to worry about.   
  
"I will beat it." Donovan said after some time had passed, "I will protect you, Anita. For you, is the only innocent left."  
  
"You are wrong." Anita said to him. Donovan caught this by surprise, sometime Anita disagree with him. But the sound of her voice told him not to argue. "There are a few innocents left. But they are the kind that you hunt."   
  
"Dark Ones that are innocent. Impossible, never heard such a thing." Donovan said to her. Then Anita, who has been looking down at the ground, looked up at him, her eyes shown that Donovan was far from being right.  
  
"Donovan, I am a dark one myself. I should be dead by now if I was not an innocent dark one." she spoke to him in a cold voice. "The town that we are going to, it has three dark one there. One being a werewolf, a particularly strong one, another being a cat woman, a strong one in her heart and spirit, and a new creature, far stronger than the werewolf but is in equal strength with you. But he is the same as you; only he did not hate himself like you did. We must hurry and get to the town. There is something that going to happens soon. We must help them defeat it." She walked around Donovan and continues toward the town. Donovan walked up beside her.  
  
~She grows so fast~ Donovan thought ~and her powers grow with it. It feels as if I did not pick up a girl with dark powers, but someone that is there to help me get through life. She has helped me learn my ways. Now she tells me that there are some darkstalkers that are kind! Yet she has said a thing till now, how about the others, some plead for their lives and she said nothing. Yet I still feel that there is something bigger in this than to save this town from whatever Anita is talking about. I shall soon find out soon enough~ Donovan and Anita had hurried their pace towards the town.  
  
Morrigan followed the path of destruction that plague from town to town. She has been going to Demitir's castle, but something was on Demitir's mind. He told her to go to this area of the world. He said something, but Morrigan did not catch what he was mumbling about. She soon found out, when she reached the area. Completely destroyed, bodies everywhere, all of them had holes in them. She followed the destruction and bodies and now she saw what she was following. A big black cloud of something was covering a town. Morrigan laid low and got even closer. The cloud was not a cloud at all, but lots of creature that looked like a hybrid of bees and humans. She heard people screaming, and would have enjoyed it if she did not see what the bee creatures were doing to them. She got a good look at what they were doing to them too, because the second Morrigan had touch the floor, a man burst out of the bush screaming, behind him was one of the creatures. It was a female, and almost the same hair color as Morrigan. She flew straight at the man and grabbed him. Morrigan was half expecting the creature to fly up in the air and drop the man from a high altitude. But instead, it stabbed the man with its stinger. Instead of leaving it in there or stabbing him again. The bee creature let go of him. But at the tip of the stinger a soul was being dragged out of the dying bodies. The soul of the man continues to scream as the bee creature with its bare hands grabbed it. Morrigan found this impossible to believe  
  
~No way~ Morrigan thought ~I thought there was no way you could get a soul. But she just grabbed like it was a piece of paper~ The next thing that the bee creature did was so disturbing that even Morrigan could not stand. It ate the soul of the man, literally swallowing it.  
  
~And they say eating emotions was bad~ Morrigan thought. The bee creature licked its lips and looked down at the body. It got down on it hands and knee and started to feast on the body. Morrigan did feel the man was still alive, well, just the body anyway. The soul was long gone, and the creature was eating the fresh meat when Morrigan stepped out.   
  
"As much as I would give you an applause," Morrigan started "But I need to take you with me."  
  
The bee creature licked its lips at Morrigan. "More food!" It exclaimed "More food and souls, for big guy with metal wings!"  
  
~Sounds like a two year old~ Morrigan thought. The bee creature jumped up and flew at Morrigan. She expected this and did one thing: She killed it. Morrigan's wing turned into chains with spike tips and impales the creature. The bee creature died almost instantly, Morrigan notice that white stuff came out of the creature abdomen, it turn into a soul of the man the creature had ate a few minutes before. The soul looked around before smiling at Morrigan.   
  
"Thank you, succubus" the soul said before leaving, or in this case disappearing  
  
Morrigan sighed and looked at the body. ~Oh well this would have to do~ Morrigan thought and disappeared, teleporting back to Demitir's Castle to show him the body.   
  
O.K, done for now. And I did not rush it like I did before, still did it in one day though. That's cool. As you can see, I followed the game and the anime storyline very closely. Would you believe that this would take up 6 pages of paper! I never even wrote more than 3 for school. Well, I am out of here till the next chapter   
  
Next Chapter: The start of the war. 


	3. Start Of the War

I do not own darkstalkers, capcom does (And I am really tried of writing this down every chapter I make)  
  
Hey, so far only little reviews. Please give me some reviews, I feel like a failure at this. (Sniff) But now that I got your attention this is the third chapter of my story. I hope you like it.  
  
Demitir sat down on his throne. He was worried about Morrigan, who has been gone on her mission to the Americas for the past two days. ~Where the bloody hell is she~ Demitir thought, just as he was thinking of going to look for her. She appeared; with her was a corpse of what looked like a cross between bee and human.  
  
"Where have you been?" Demitir asked her, he was angry with her, but he was mostly worried.  
  
"Hi to you, too." Morrigan told him as she threw the corpse at his feet. "This, on a different note, is what you wanted to know that was attacking the towns over in the Americas. There must be over two hundred of these creatures in one colony alone."  
  
"Colony?" Demitir asked her.  
  
"Yes, colony." Morrigan told him, "They attack in large groups and kill their opponents, or food; as this one considered me before she found herself full of holes, with their stingers. One thing still bothers me though."  
  
"And what is that, my dear Morrigan?" Demitir asked her as he put his foot onto of the bee creature's head  
  
"These creatures, once they have impaled a victim with its stinger..." Morrigan told him, "They take your souls out of the body before it is even dead." She looked at Demitir's face, it shown nothing at all. Not a single expression. She continued, "The souls are stuck at the end of their stinger and the grab it like it was nothing but tissue paper."  
  
"Impossible. Not even powerful sorcerers can do that. They can barely hold on to a soul for at least a few seconds." Demitir said to her.  
  
"I do not lie to you Demitir, I have seen it with my own eyes. But there is something else." She said  
  
"What?" Demitir asked  
  
"I believe that they are not eating the souls but merely gathering it." She said, "I killed this one and the soul that I thought was eaten, came out and disappeared. I believe that if they were attack this castle, you would not survive long, their power are more than the robots we faced."  
  
Demitir looked down at the creature, he growled at it and kicked it over to see its face. "Then they must be following someone's order to do all this."  
  
"They must." Morrigan said, "This one talked like a child of four or five."  
  
Demitir looked down one more time at the creature. "Then I will face this new enemy, I was humiliated by the one who called himself a immortal. Then, a mortal at the end defeated him. I am much stronger than last time. And I will kill the one who is doing this with ease." He smiled viciously as he crushed the bee creature's head with his foot and walked away to his chambers. He passed by his servant, an old vampire.  
  
"Get my ship ready, we will be heading towards the Americas at dawn." Demitir said to him  
  
"Yes Lord Maximov." The old vampire bowed and walked away to get the ship prepared.  
  
Felicia was preparing for her show; so far she hired a few people to help her with the equipment. As she was walking back to her train to refresh herself, she saw a man leaning on the train. He wore a black baseball cap and a black trench coat. Also, he wore mountain boots, dirty denim jeans, and a faded black shirt. Felicia took one sniff and knew that the man was a dark one, she continue to walk to her train and the man looked up and greeted her with a smile. Felicia was surprised by the way the man looked, he looked no older than her.  
  
"Can I help you?" Felicia asked  
  
"Yes," he said, "Do you know who these people are?" he reached inside and took an old photo out. He handed it to her and Felicia took a look at it. She gasped, and nearly dropped the picture. On the photo were her parents, taken a few weeks before they died.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Felicia asked.  
  
"Answer my question first." The man said  
  
She looked up at him and answers him. "They are my parents." He smiled and walked over to her and gave her a hug. Felicia just stood there, shock by what was happening to her. The man just started to hug her for no reason at all.  
  
"I finally found you." The man said  
  
"Excuse me. But I don't even know who you are." Felicia said  
  
"Oh... My name is Anthony Dark, I am your cousin." Anthony told her.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Felicia found herself sitting down in her train  
going over what he told her.  
  
"Let me get this straight." Felicia said, a bit confused, "My mom was related to your dad. But you did not know about me till your mom told you that you had a cousin. If it took you almost a decade to find me, how come your mom did not just tell you my name? You know, just to save some trouble by telling you."  
  
"She died before she told me. A pair of werewolves came and killed her." Anthony said, he noticed that Felicia sort of winced when he said it. "In the process of finding you, I became a dark hunter, and I hunt werewolves for pleasure. So I can have some sort of revenge against the werewolves that attack my hometown."  
  
Felicia looked down and spoke quietly to him. "Not all werewolves are bad." She said, remembering the werewolf from last year. For some reason, she missed him, although she barely knew him. She hoped that Anthony did not run into the werewolf that helped her.  
  
"All werewolves want to do is to kill and eat. And sometimes rape if there is time for it." Anthony said. Then he remembered that Felicia had contact with one. "You met one today. Did he want anything?"  
  
"The only people I met today are currently going to help me with the show." Felicia said  
  
"I meant during the afternoon." Anthony said  
  
"Oh... I met a really nice guy at the diner. He was good looking and nice enough to talk to me." Felicia said remembering Jon.  
  
"He wants to sleep with you." Anthony said in a matter in fact tone "Damn werewolf." He muttered. He got up and walks towards the door of the train. He turned around and faced Felicia. "If I were you, I will stay clear away from the 'friend' you met today. Because I will kill him when I have the chance." He walked out and disappeared.  
  
~Oh boy~ Felicia thought ~This is going to be trouble. I need to warn Jon not to get close to me. But I don't where he is right now. Please do not come to the show, Jon. Please don't~ Felicia prayed, but across town, Jon was getting ready to met Felicia.  
  
"I hope Felicia remembers me." Jon said out loud. Then he started to chuckle, "Of course, how can anyone forget that you almost died on a train carrying over a ton of explosives, leading a pack of killer robots out of town." He put on his hat and walks out of the door to go to the show.  
  
Donovan and Anita walked into the town. The stopped and saw a tent with people walking inside, happy and smiling. But Donovan sensed a strong darkstalker inside the tent and was getting ready to do battle when Anita stopped him.  
  
"Stop." Anita said to him "She is going to help us. Do not kill her."  
  
Donovan stared at her, shrugged his shoulders and placed his sword back. "What do we do now?" Anita simply walked to the tent. "We will watch the show." She said, with a hint of a smile on her face  
  
"Thank you." Felicia said happily as she finished her song. So far, she sang at least 10 of her songs. She was getting ready for the last one, and her favorite. She made it with the help of her friends in Las Vegas.  
  
"This is going to the last song I am going to sing tonight" Felicia said, "I hope you like it. It might sound a bit depressing, but it is a song I really like.  
  
(This song is taken from the Evanescence soundtrack. So you should know the title of the song if you are an Evanescence fan. Besides, it is the only song that does not have a rock kind of sound.  
  
(... : this means she holds a note. Better if you listen while reading it  
  
Soft music coming from a piano started to play and Felicia started to sing slowly  
  
I'm so tired of being here...  
  
Suppressed by all of my... childish fear  
  
And if you have to leave...  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
When you cried I'd... wipe away all your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd... fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your... hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have... all of me...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts... my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away... all the sanity in me  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When you cried I'd... wipe away all your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd... fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your... hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have... all of me  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself your gone  
  
Although you're still with me  
  
I've been alone along...(Soft music plays)  
  
When you cried I'd... wipe away all your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd ...fight away all of your fears  
  
And I've held your hand... through all of these years  
  
But you still have... all of me...  
  
(End of Song)  
  
Felicia took a deep breath and smiled to the crowd, the stood up and started to clapped for her. Felicia looked around at the smiling faces. She saw Anthony, giving her a big smile and clapping his hands. But she did not see Jon, she was a bit sad, but happy that he did not, for Anthony might kill him. But she did notice a man and a small girl standing outside the entrance. The man had a huge sword on his back, which looked like to Felicia, was floating off his back. Soon the people walked forward to Felicia and asked her a lot of questions and for autographs. She was happy, and that is all Felicia cared for. People to like her before they judge her as evil. She also likes the children, because they played with her tail and asked her a lot of questions on how she a got so good at singing. She saw Anthony leave and disappeared.  
  
One hour later, Felicia was standing in the tent, by herself. She was humming to herself, when she heard footsteps. A man appeared at the entrance, and he walked towards Felicia. Felicia recognized him as Jon.  
  
"You missed the show." Felicia said  
  
"No I didn't." Jon said in a laughing kind of voice. "You did not see me, that's all."  
  
"Then where were you then?" Felicia asked.  
  
"Don't like crowds." Jon said. Silence fell upon them. It was a few minutes before Jon broke the silence. "Felicia." Jon said, "There is something I got to tell you. Come with me." He started to walk away.  
  
"Can't you tell me here?" Felicia said, looking around the tent. Jon shook his head and signal here to come with him. The walked some ways into a forest near the train. Soon, they found themselves in a small clearing. It was small, but very beautiful spot in fact. Jon did not even know where he was going; he considered it very lucky to find this spot.  
  
"It is very beautiful here." Felicia said, looking around  
  
"Felicia." Jon said to her, "There is something I got to tell you... and show you." He started to take off his hat, revealing silver-gray hair. Then he took off his shirt and shoes. Felicia started to turn red and started to back away from Jon. Soon Jon had nothing on except for his pants. Felicia took notice that Jon was very lean and muscular. "Felicia, do you remember what happen exactly one year ago?"  
  
Felicia knew very what happen last year. ~But what does that have to do with right~ Felicia thought.  
  
"Its me Felicia, the werewolf that you met last year. I guess it was lucky that I came at the right time at the right place." Jon said as he started to transform. Felicia felt like she was being torn between two sides. One told her to talk to him, the other told her to get away from him so he could be okay. Now Jon was in his full form. Felicia started to walk towards him, and soon found herself hugging him. Jon was surprised by how Felicia just started to hug him for no reason. But he thought that was just her and hugged her back. They hugged for the longest time before Felicia snapped back to reality. ~Anthony!~ Felicia thought and started to back away from Jon.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jon said, a bit confused  
  
"Jon, run. Get away from me, please." Felicia said quickly. Jon heard it in her voice, the sound of fear. Not for her, but for him. Jon started to back away, when out of the corner of Felicia's eye; she saw something heading for Jon. It moved quickly and silently, that even Felicia's ears could not pick up a sound. Anthony leaped out in front of Jon, carrying in each hand; an odd looking weapons. To Felicia, it looked like daggers with a misshaped handle. But in reality, they were two very powerful handguns, with blades at the tip of the barrel. Anthony slashes at Jon, cutting him across the chest. The cut was not deep, but it hurt Jon like it was cut deeper. Jon was about to see what else was causing the pain, when Anthony spun around and kick him on the chest, where the cut was, causing more pain. Jon went back a few feet, and landed on the ground. He looked up and saw the end point of a gun.  
  
"Its time to die, werewolf." Anthony said quietly. Jon took one last look at Felicia and shut his eyes. He heard the trigger being pulled and the gunshot. He expected pain, but no came. He opened his eyes and found a huge sword in front him. Anthony looked confused by this, so did Jon. The sword soon started to spin and move. Everyone's eyes followed the sword until it rested on to a man's back. Felicia recognized the man from the tent, and the girl was right behind him.  
  
"You will not harm him." The man said  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Anthony said to him. He got angry and levels his guns to the man's head. "Stop this."  
  
He fired several shots, all a different places. But a blue shield appears in front of the man, blocking all shots. Felicia noticed that the girl was glowing.  
  
"You will stop." The girl said, "Because if you kill him. We lose our chance at winning this battle."  
  
"What battle?" Anthony and Felicia asked  
  
"The battle against a large group of creatures that are heading this way. You should know what I am talking about." The girl said to Anthony. Anthony nodded his head and faced towards the north part of town.  
  
"There is a large group heading this way. I will be long gone by then. Thanks for reminding me." Anthony said and started to walk away. But Felicia stopped him.  
  
"What! We got to get the people out of here. It's going to be a massacre if we do not tell them." Felicia said. She started to walk away from the clearing. But the girl stopped her.  
  
"Who is going to believe you? And how are you going to tell everyone in time?" the girl said. Felicia was stumped by this and started to think. Jon got up, wincing from his cut, which was healing slowly. He walked to Felicia and stood by her as she went over some possibilities that could help them. Anthony was the person who had an idea. He looked at the others and told them his plan.  
  
'Tonight on Channel 5 News, a robbery in progress is curr..' the reporter on the television when she was interrupted. The family that was watching her saw her eyes open wide and got up and ran for it. The cameraman was about to run when the family heard a voice.  
  
"Stay right there. I not going to hurt you, but I need someone to work this thing." Anthony appeared in front of the camera and started to speak.  
  
"First, everyone needs to clear out of town. Something big is heading this way and you are not going to survive if you stay. Second, when getting out of here, do not head north. That is one place you do not want to head. There not get up your lazy butts and get the hell out of town now." The family just sat there and stared at the television. Anthony seemed to sense what was going on because he started to yell at the top of his lungs, his leather jacket shifted and formed into wings and spread out.  
  
"DID YOU NOT HERE ME!!! GET THE HELL OUT!!! I WILL START TO DESTROY HOMES IN ONE HOUR IF I DO NOT SEE PEOPLE LEAVING!!!" the family looked at each other, the father got up and saw people running towards their car and driving off. The family did the same, and did not bother to pack. Anthony and the others had headed towards the TV station. Anthony came up with idea, but his way of telling people got a sweat drop from everyone, including Donovan and Anita. But it was effective, and soon saw everyone leaving, except for the police. Which was outside the building, telling them to get out. Felicia and the others headed out, every single officer there leveled their guns to them. Felicia started to walk forwards to tell them what was going on. But a bit too edgy officer, mistaking for what Felicia was doing fired his gun at her. Felicia did not have the time to duck; she started to duck when a shield appeared in front her. Felicia turned around and saw Anita, glowing with power, walking forward. The officers were about to fire, when the guns were ripped out of their hands and hovered in front of them. Then the guns started to spin and come together. Soon, nothing but a ball of metal hovered and dropped. The police was about to get their spare guns out when they stopped and eyes wide open in fear. They looked and Anita, then at the chief of the police station. He looked at Anita, nodded his head at her and looked at the officers.  
  
"All right. You saw it too. Lets get these people out of here." The chief yelled. All the officers got into their cruisers and drove off. The chief took one last look and got into his own cruiser and drove off. Everyone looked at Anita; she turned around and started to walk away. She stopped and looked behind her.  
  
"You must get some rest for tomorrow. You will need it." She started to walk away. Donovan nodded his head and followed her.  
  
"But where are you going to sleep?" Felicia called out to them. "I got room I my train for all of you. You can stay there for tonight." Donovan and Anita stopped, they turned to her.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, but..." Donovan said before Felicia interrupted him.  
  
"Nonsense. All of you are going to s rest on my train. I am not going to wake up and find everyone gone." Felicia said. Donovan smiled at this, one of a few he has shown. He started to walk towards Felicia.  
  
"Then we stay on your train." He said. Felicia smiled and turns to the others. Jon nodded his head  
  
"I stay with you." Jon said. Felicia blushed a bit, then turned to Anthony.  
  
"I am staying because I do not want anything to happen to you." Anthony said, looking at Jon as to tell Felicia what he meant. Felicia sighed and shook her head. ~ I never going to have anyone in my life, Anthony is treating me like a little girl. Well... I will show him. Tomorrow, I will show him I can take care of myself ~ Felicia thought and led the group to the train.  
  
A bee creature hover into the room, her master called her for. He sat down on a silver chair, which were his wings. He signals her to come closer and spoke in a deep voice.  
  
"Did you find anything useful." He said.  
  
"Yes. My scouts found that four darkstalkers are inside the town. Should I leave them alone, like others?" The bee creature asked.  
  
"No. Take their souls." He said. The bee creature jumped back in horror.  
  
"B-but they are the same as us. Why?" the bee creature asked, horrified by what he said  
  
"They are the strongest of their kind. Take the souls, or are you disobeying a direct order, Queen bee. Do not forget who gave you your brains." He said to her. Queen bee nodded her head and hovered out of the room. But before she went through the door, her master spoke to her.  
  
"One more thing..." Queen Bee turned around in time to see his hand stretching out and grabbing her by the neck and forcing her onto the wall. "Do not fail me. Or you will lose something much more than your soldiers. Do you understand?"  
  
Queen Bee nodded her head "Yes, Master Jedah. I understand." She manger to choke out before he released her and she quickly flew out of the room. ~ I think it is time to get more allies. ~ Jedah thought, laughing out loud.  
  
There Chapter 3 is done. I hope you like it, it is a bit longer than normal, but who cares. As long as it is done. Please Review (NOW!!!!)  
  
Next: Chapter 4 : Choices of Fate (It is going to be a short chapter. Sorry) 


	4. Choices of Fate

Hey guys, redskin here. The fourth chapter is up. It might be a whole lot shorter than the rest, but I have to get this off my chest. It has been bothering me for a while. Well here goes...  
  
Chapter 4: Choice of Fate  
  
Somewhere near the battlegrounds of Pyron and Anakaris. (Do not know how to spell name. Tell me if I am right)  
  
A man was riding on a camel, crossing the desert in the middle of the night. It was not dark as the man expected, thanks to the unclouded skies, shining stars, and the full light of the moon. He stopped by a watering hole for the camel when a sudden burst of wind came up. The wind was blowing hard, sand blowing around the man. He could see something in the wind, parts of a body. Something flew past the man; he caught a very good glimpse of it before it disappeared into the whirlwind of sand. It was an arm, a very big arm, very muscular. But it was charred as from a great fire. The wind continues to blow before it final stopped. He looked around and saw a man, nearly eight feet tall, muscular, and covered in wrapping of that of a mummy. The man knew exactly who this person was.  
  
"A-anakaris, the great king from the past." The man stuttered, slowly backing away to his camel. Anakaris took one look at the man.  
  
"You know who I am, then why do you not bow down before me?" Anakaris said. The man quickly bowed down before him and got right back up. "Go on and tell all of Egypt that I have return." The man nodded and quickly got onto his camel and rode off into the night.  
  
"I thank you Anubis, for bringing me back into this world." Anakaris said. "I will protect my people from now on." Suddenly a voice spoke up, but within Anakaris own mind.  
  
~You want to protect your people, but you have no one for yourself~ the voice spoke to him  
  
~And why should you care~ Anakaris thought.  
  
~I know all. You want someone, but found no one coming close to what you want, but I can show you someone that can come close to what you want~ the voice said, suddenly a picture of a young cat girl appeared in his head, he had seen this creatures before. He thought they were beautiful, but this one was far more than the ones he saw. It was in his custom to praise cats, and he did that to the cat people. But this one, he wanted to have this one by his side as his queen. As Anakaris stood there, mesmerized by the beauty in his head, the voice spoke to him.  
  
~You can have her, but you need to get pass several obstacles to get her~ the voice said. A picture of a man appears, then a werewolf. ~They will keep her away from you, they are your obstacles you need to pass~  
  
~ And what do you want in return~ Anakaris thought  
  
~You as my ally, and your services to me, to the time I do not need of your assistances~ the voice said  
  
~Then it shall be done~ Anakaris thought  
  
~Good~ the voice said  
  
"RUN, GET AWAY THE MONS-..." the man screamed before a sword appeared out of his chest. He dropped to the floor and the sword float back to the owner's hand. Bishamon smiled as the sword slowly absorbed the new blood. The other men coward in front of him.  
  
"Is this all you got? How pathetic you all are. You all deserve to die." Bishamon said as he cut a man into two. The men started to run, and Bishamon started to chase them when a voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
~Do you want a challenge~ the voice said  
  
"Who is there?" Bishamon yelled, quickly scanning the area. "You will die as well for your intrusion."  
  
~I know where to get you a challenge, and more blood than you can ever get~ the voice said. Bishamon slowly put his sword away and started to listen to the voice.  
  
"You got my attention." Bishamon said. A man appeared in his head he had a huge sword on his back. Bishamon met him a year ago. "Him? I will gladly face him and destroy his very existence." Bishamon said.  
  
~Good. I will tell you where you can have all the blood and torment the very souls of the pathetic humans of this world~ the voice said ~I just need you to be my ally and help me out~  
  
"My mysterious friend, you got yourself an ally." Bishamon said, laughing crazily.  
  
A small girl was crying in the streets of London. Next to her, a young women of early twenties, was dead.  
  
"I must find my body." She cried. She soon started to fade away for a minute, then return to normal.  
  
~I know where your body is~ a voice said  
  
"Really!" the small girl stood up. She looked about the age of sixteen. She had purple hair and fair skin. She was also a bit weird; she had a thing for women.  
  
~Yes, here it is~ a picture of a woman appeared in her head. It was Morrigan, and the girl squealed in delight.  
  
"It is my body, I know it is!" the girl said, "But what is the catch?" the girl said  
  
~Help me out, and I will give your body. And something on the side~ the voice said, and a picture of a young cat girl appeared. The girl licked her lips; "She has nice on the body, and probably taste pretty good." The girl said, "Deal, I will help you."  
  
~Yes, but Lilith dear. When this is done, be very careful with her. I still need her for something else~ the voice said  
  
Lilith laughed and nodded her head. "I will try my best not to." She said, licking her lips and flew off into the night.  
  
A small girl coward in the small alleyway, in front her was a vampire. A small dog was growling at the vampire. The vampire gave it one look and then looked back at the girl.  
  
"You are a fool for walking this late little girl. Now be a nice girl and let me drink your blood." He said and walked to her. Suddenly, the girl straightens herself out. The vampire was a bit confused by this. He did not notice that the small basket had opened a small hatchet. He did notice that the girl was smiling the most evil smile that he ever seen. Suddenly, he found himself flying through the air. A small missile had shot out and hit the vampire at pointblank. The vampire try to get back up, but something had drain of his powers. The small girl walked up to him and put her foot on top of his head.  
  
"Can't get up." She smiled "That is because the missile had holy water, garlic, and other things your race are affected by. And you got me some money. Thanks." Before the vampire said anything, she pulled out two Uzis and began to shoot the vampire until all the bullets in the chamber were empty. When she made sure that the vampire was dead, she pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke. Suddenly a voice spoke to her.  
  
~You want revenge?~ the voice said. The girl pulled out handguns and started to look around.  
  
"Where are you?" she said  
  
~ I am talking to you from inside your mind. And I know you want revenge for your grandmother. I know which werewolf that had killed her~ the voice said  
  
The girl put the guns away. "Tell me something I don't know. I know which werewolf did it, and I am going to find him a put an end to him." She said angrily "I just got to find him first."  
  
~I know where he is. But first, I want your help~ the voice said then added ~You will be paid handsomely~  
  
The girl stood up "B.B. Hood at your service. And I will want a payment for the werewolf, I may want revenge, but you still got to pay me to do it."  
  
~It shall be done. You will be called when you are need~ the voice said  
  
"Finally." B.B. Hood said, "I will avenge you Grandma, you wait and see." She smiled before dragging the vampire corpse to the mayor to get her payment to get ride of the vampire.  
  
There. All done. Good thing too. I needed to get rid of this part of the story. It was bothering me for a long time. Oh yeah. The thing after this is which side is everyone is on. More will be added to it. So be expecting to find more people joining the battles.  
  
Laterz, Redskin  
  
Next: Chapter 5- One sided battled  
  
Good side (I think it is good side)  
  
Demitir Maximov  
  
Morrigan Aensland  
  
Felica  
  
Jon Talbain  
  
Donovan Baine  
  
Anthony Dark (He is my Charater)  
  
Bad Side  
  
Jedah  
  
Lilith Aensland  
  
Anakaris (Bit of spoiler- he will change sides)  
  
Oboro Bishamon  
  
B.B. Hood  
  
Q-Bee (Another spoiler – she is not going to be here very long. If you get my drift.) 


	5. One Sided Battle

Hey there, Redskin here. I am thinking of making a couple of new stories. One is a Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Story, Another is a love fic for Felicia and Jon, and last is a Devil May Cry/Streetfighter crossover. So look for my stores in the future. Now onto the story.  
  
One-sided battle  
  
Felicia and the others walked to her train. She turned around and faced them. "Okay. The last two train cars are for me only. But there is only enough room for two people in the first one, so you," pointing to Anthony, "and Donovan are going to sleep in there. Anita, Jon, and I are going to sleep in the last car."  
  
"What, no way." Anthony said. "You hardly know Jon. Why is he going to sleep in the same car with you?"  
  
"For your information, I hardly know you either." Felicia said, with a hint of anger in her voice. "I know Jon a whole lot longer than you." She turned, grabbed Jon and Anita's hand and stomped off to the last car before Anthony protest. Anthony turned to Donovan. "Well, aren't you going to say something?"  
  
But Donovan had his eyes closed and looked like he had a problem. And that was with Jon. Something reminded him of the werewolf species, he just could not remember what it was. Anthony was waving his hand in front of Donovan,  
  
"Hello. Earth to Donovan, anybody in there?" Donovan opened his eyes and walked to the train car.  
  
"We must rest, we have a big battle tomorrow." Anthony stared at him and shrugged his shoulders, and followed him to the train car.  
  
Felicia was mad ~He treats me like I am a child~ Felicia thought angrily as they walked into the train car. Felicia walked to the bed she had, fixed it up a bit. Then motion Anita to come to her.  
  
"Here you go Anita," Felicia said, "I hope you can get some sleep." Anita nodded and plopped herself onto the bed, laid back and tried to get to sleep. But Anita could not. Felicia smiled and started to sing softly. Soon Anita slowly closed her eyes. Felicia stroked Anita's hair, Felicia turned and saw Jon looking at her, and a small grin on the werewolf's face was there.  
  
"I see that you are good with kids." He said, as he got comfortable on the floor.  
  
"I like to have children someday in the future." Felicia said as she covered Anita and sat down next to Jon. Jon just smiled and closed his eyes. He soon felt Felicia lay down next to him. Jon felt good for the first time in his life, and slipped into a dream.  
  
-- Dream Time --  
  
Jon was running, after what, he did not know. To him, it looked like he was hunting prey. But Jon felt that this was no regular dream. He soon saw something a head of him, it was running on all four. Jon soon recognized the form as Felicia; at first Jon thought that they were back in the tunnel from the year before. But he was soon corrected as he got closer to her and to Jon's astonishment. He tackled her into ground. His vision soon shifted and found he was looking at two people. One was Felicia, on the ground, trying to kick the second person off of her. The second was Jon, but the wolf part of him. Jon/wolf bended down and licked Felicia's face. Jon soon figured out why he was dreaming this; the wolf part of him was trying to tell him something. It always happen when the wolf part got a strong urged to eat or hunt. This time, it was not prey or food that the wolf wanted; it was Felicia the wolf wanted. Jon watched has he seen himself as he got ready have his way with Felicia. That's when Jon wanted this dream to end.  
  
-- End of Dream Time--  
  
Jon woke up in a cold sweat. He could not believe he had that dream. He saw Felicia sleeping softly next to him. Jon sighed; he loved her with all of his heart. But he could not let the wolf part of him get Felicia. For no reason whatsoever, he started to stroke Felicia's hair. Felicia gave off a small purr and Jon kept on going. Jon did not notice that Anthony was watching his every move. Anthony could not get to sleep. So he took up watching Jon. He noticed that Jon was making weird faces while he slept. ~Wonder what kind of dream he is having~ Anthony thought. Then saw Jon wake up. Jon continued to stroke Felicia's hair before getting up and walked outside. Anthony stayed hidden, and watched as Jon walked out. Jon stood there for a moment and then took off running into the town. Anthony's trench coat shifted into his wings and flew tailed Jon.  
  
Jon ran until he found himself in the forest, in the very spot that he and Felicia had been hours before. He sat down and took a deep breath. He suddenly heard a noise; he got up and looked around.  
  
"Who is there? Show yourself." Jon said  
  
"Its only me." Anthony said as he walked into the clearing. Jon sighed and sat back down.  
  
"Listen." Anthony said as he sat down next to Jon, "I am sorry that I was jerk before. But Felicia is the only family I have left. That is why I am like this. But... if Felicia can trust you, then so can I. Truce." Anthony said to him, holding his hand out. Jon smiled and shook his hand. "I also want you to take care of her during the fight tomorrow. And if I don't live through it, tell her I am sorry for treating her like that." Jon gave a weird look to him.  
  
"I want you to tell something to Felicia, if I do not live through it." Jon said slowly, "Tell her that I love her and wish that I could spend more time with her." Anthony stared at Jon. Then patted his back,  
  
"All right." Anthony said.  
  
-- Next day--  
  
Felecia woke up and looked at the small clock on the wall. It was 7:00 a.m. and Felicia stood up and saw that Jon and Anita were not there. She walked out and smelled the morning air. She smelled something cooking and followed her nose. She was outside the small diner from yesterday. She walked inside and saw Anita and Anthony sitting at the counter. Suddenly, Jon came out from the kitchen with a big breakfast meal and gave it to Anthony. A smaller plate was handed to Anita and a small drink. Anthon took out a flask and took a swing.  
  
"You drink." Felicia said, making a face at Anthony. Anthony turned around and shook his head.  
  
"It is not alcohol, it is blood." Anthony said, took another swing. "I am part vampire, but I also need regular food. Just for you to know, this magically fills itself back up. So don't worry about it."  
  
"Where's Donovan?" Felicia asked. Jon pointed to the kitchen. Then Donovan's voice rang out.  
  
"Here you go Jon." Jon walked back and got his plate. Then looked at Felicia.  
  
"Make another one Donovan, Felicia just got here." Jon said  
  
"Okay." Donovan said. Soon, everyone was eating. Jon finished first and walked outside. He came back in.  
  
"All right you guys. I think we just got an hour left. So get ready." Everyone nodded and finished their meal. They soon were preparing themselves physically and mentally for the challenge an hour from now.  
  
--One hour--  
  
Anthony saw the creatures flew closer to the town. Right now, he was hundreds a feet in the air, watching them fly towards them. ~There must be over 300 of these things~ Anthony thought. Soon the creatures flew into the small town. The broke into the homes, but found nothing. Some headed straight for Anthony. But Anthony got ready one of his most devastating moves. His gun blades soon started to glow with energy, as he got prepared.  
  
"RAZOR SHOWER." Anthony yelled as he cut into the air and firing at the same time. (Think of it as Charlie's super in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Like that, only with guns, and a whole lot more hits.) The bees that were heading towards him were either cut in half or shot up with bullets. On the ground the bees were fighting Donovan. His sword has kept the bees away from him and fought some with his bare hands. Anita was hiding, but that did not stop her from using her powers to get rid of some. Felicia and Jon were fighting together and doing well for now. But Jon knew it wouldn't be long before they would be to tired to keep fighting. Soon, his assumption was coming true. Half an hour later, they were still fighting. Donovan was tired, but was unhurt. So was Anthony. His guns have kept the bees from ever getting close to him. The ones that did were greeted with blades, fists, and kicks. Jon and Felicia were in trouble, they were being overrun. Jon had enough, he looked up and saw that most of the bees were flying above them, waiting for them to tire out. Jon focus and stuck his hand, palms out, straight into the air.  
  
"DRAGON CANNON." He yelled as a huge dragon shot up from his arm into the air. The bees were instantly fried. Those who were close by were sucked inside the inferno. Soon, burned corpses where falling to the ground. Jon fell to on knee; he spent too much energy with the attack. Felicia ran to his side.  
  
"Come on, Jon. Lets get out of here, we can't win this battle." Felicia said, helping Jon up and making a run for a hiding spot. The bees were scattered by Jon's attack, but not for long. The soon circled them along with Donovan, who tried to distracted them. Anthony saw this and soon was resorted to his last option. He focused all of his dark energy and soon started to shift into another form. His arms and legs grew twice its size. He grew a tail, long and black. The most change was his head, which shifted into what looked like a panther head. With a roar, Anthony flew down to his allies. Anthony flew so fast that the bees that were attacking him, looked around in surprised trying to find their target. Anthony landed in the middle of the circle. He gave off a growl and straightens up. Jon, Felicia, and Donovan stared at Anthony; as he seems to disappear, then reappear. The bees that were the closest suddenly fell to pieces. Anthony soon shifted back to his regular form. He to fell to one knee, ~Damn~ thought Anthony. ~Too much energy wasted~ the bees soon started to close in and got ready for the kill. Jon turned to Felicia and started to say something, but Felicia wrapped her arms around him and held on to him.  
  
"Don't let go of me, Jon." Felicia said, her voice filled with fear and sorrow. Jon wrapped his arms around her and got ready for the end. The bees then flew straight at them.  
  
"I love you." Jon said softly, squeezing his eyes shut. He waited for the pain, but none came. He slowly opened his eyes, and was shocked to find that the bees were right next to him. He looked around and found that this also surprised Anthony and Donovan. The bees were staring at the sky. Jon released Felicia and everyone looked up to find something in the air.  
  
"What is that?" Felicia asked. Completely forgetting about the bees.  
  
"It's a blimp." Anthony said, "A rare flying machine that is hardly used. I think this might be our lucky break." Jon saw two people come flying out of the blimp. The bees soon started to fly straight at them, leaving Jon, Felicia, Anthony, and Donovan confused and worried about this new turn of events. The watch as the bees flew straight at their new targets.  
  
Morrigan and Demitir watched as the bees flew at them.  
  
"What do you think, my dear?" Demitir said, grinning at the army of bee creatures, or soul bees as Morrigan put.  
  
"Lets have some fun." Morrigan said as she flew staright at the army of soul bees, with Demitir right behind her.  
  
Another chapter done. Thank you. Hope you like it, till next chapter.  
  
Redskin  
  
Next Chapter: Relief Arrives  
  
(this is Anthony's attack list and strategy )  
  
Supers  
  
Quick Kill- shifts into a bat/cat kind of creature, extremely strong and fast  
  
Razor Shower- Shoots his guns and blades produce razors to cut opponents in halves  
  
Hell Cat- Circles the opponents, while kicking, punching, slicing, and shooting the opponents at high speeds  
  
Normal  
  
Razor slice-blades produce razor energy  
  
Point Blank- A rising uppercut, then kick opponent higher into the air (Still in the air at this point) lands and shoots off several rounds before the opponent hits the ground  
  
Spinning Top- Grabs and spins around the opponent (Think of it as Felicia's Hell cat spin)  
  
Anthony can either shoot or slice with the guns blades. But he can also fight with his fists. Anthony, like his cousin, is extremely quick and nimble for his size, and can interlock his punches and kicks with ease. The gun blades are more difficult to do. He is more of a strategy kind of guy, he plans before he attacks, unlike his cousin, who plans while attacking. He sole purpose in life is to protect Felicia, (much later, he will protect Jon as well) All though they have not met each other their whole lives. Their attacks are similar, so Anthony is a well round person to use if he is ever put in to a game 


	6. Relief Arrives

Redskin: Welcome back to my story 'New Beginnings, a New Threat'. Chapter 6: Relief Arrives. Thanks for the review guys, I feel like a giddy little girl. (NO I AM NOT GIRL!!!!) Any way, this story is based on a little bit of the anime, the game, and my own imagination. Now then where was I~  
  
???: Hey. What the big idea?  
  
Redskin: Jon?!  
  
Jon: Yeah me. What is the big idea of me having that dream? I love Felicia, yeah. But that makes me sound like a wild animal.  
  
Red: Technically, you are sort of are a wild animal.  
  
Jon: That's not the point. I want to know why I had it.  
  
Red: Well, wolves get mating seasons and with werewolves, it is sort of special, the have to fulfill the need of the mindless beast the have inside them.  
  
Jon: Cut the crap, I have a mind you know.  
  
Red: Still, that wolf part of you is still there. Even though you are in control. But besides that, wouldn't you want to do Felicia, I sure would.  
  
Jon: What did you say?  
  
???: What was that I hear?  
  
Red: Anthony!?!?! Oh no.  
  
Anthony:*Anthony walks up from behind* No, You will not lay a hand on her. Redskin, you will face my wrath after this chapter. *Grabs Redskin by the shirt and holds him there*  
  
Red: well, hope you like my story. While you read, I will make my plans of escaping.  
  
Jon and Anthony: Right....  
  
Red: ^_^' *laughs nervously* Read on.  
  
Morrigan and Demitir fly head long to the army of Soul bees. Morrigan wings turns in chains with spikes and impales several of the bees, killing them instantly. While the bees are still attached, she hits other soul bees with the dead bodies of their former soldiers. Demitir punches his way through, when a bee grabs him from behind. The bee was about to stab him with its stinger, But Demitir stops it, rips off the stinger and abdomen all, and the bee falls lifeless to the ground. (Bees die when the sting a person, I don't know why, they just do. I watched it on Animal Planet, when I got nothing else to watch. I fell asleep before the told me why they die. Oh well. -_-') With stinger in hand, Demitir turns to Morrigan.  
  
"Cut their stingers off." He yells to her, and then stabs a bee that got to close to him with the stinger. On the ground, Anthony and the others watched as the fight between the newcomers and the army of bees fight. ~Impressive, they are holding their own with no trouble, so far~ Anthony thought. He slowly got up and started to fly off to help. But soon fell back to the ground.  
  
"Damn." Anthony muttered. "I am low on energy."  
  
"Anthony" Felicia spoke up "Are you ok?"  
  
"No. I want to help, but I am low on energy." Anthony said. Anita walks up to him and stares into his cat like eyes. They stare at each other for some minutes, and then Anita and Anthony started to glow. Anita glowing a bright blue, while Anthony glowed a bright gold. Anthony slowly got to his feet, looking down at his hands. ~My energy, its back~ Anthony looked down to Anita, and gave her a warm smile before flying off to help the newcomers.  
  
Slowly, Demitir and Morrigan were getting beaten back. So far, the bees had not laid a hand or stinger to them, but the were low on energy. They have killed over 100 bees, with a few left. 50 pair of bees' eyes is staring at them hungrily.  
  
"Well, I say we are in trouble." Demitir said. The leader of the bees flew straight at Demitir, Demitir eyes stared as the bee flew straight at him, then fall to the ground. Demitir looks beyond the bees and see a young man floating behind them. Gun blades drawn out, aiming at the bees. He had slight smirk on his face, as he watched the bees glared at him. Meanwhile, Morrigan and Demitir were getting prepared for their last finishing attack, at the same time, Anthony gun blades were glowing softly. All three released their attacks at the same time.  
  
"FINISHING SHOWER!" Morrigan yelled, bats surround her and formed a laser cannon of sort (The one from Marvel vs. Capcom 2) and fired.  
  
"RAZOR SHOWER!" Anthony yelled as he sliced through the air and fired his guns.  
  
"DEMON HORDE!" Demitir yelled, practically spitting it out, as he shifted and bats emerged from his body. All three attacks connected to the group of bees, as they had no time to react to what happening. The attacks resulted in a huge explosion, knocking Demitir, Morrigan, and Anthony back. When the smoked cleared, only 10 Soul bees were left. They flew straight down to avoid the blasts. The where hovering near Donovan and the others. One bee looked behind her and saw Felicia off to by herself. It turned back around when Anthony, Demitir, and Morrigan flew to fight off the rest of them.  
  
"Well, well." Demitir grinned, "It seems as the tables have turned." The bees looked at each other, and started to talk in a weird language, none of them understood what they said, but five of the soul bees took off. Flying away from them, Anthony took aim, but Morrigan stopped him.  
  
"Let them go. I am afraid that those won't be alive for long when the deliver the news of defeat to their master." Morrigan said to him. The ones that were left turned back to them; four of the five flew straight at them. Morrigan immediately killed them off by her chains with spikes. The last one did not move, Anthony leveled his gun blades at it, and then it flew straight at Felicia. Felicia was looking at the ground, and heard Anthony yelling.  
  
"WATCH OUT FELICIA!" Anthony yelled, but the warning had come to late. Felicia looked up in time to be grabbed by the Soul bee. Felicia gasped, which was cut short when the Soul bee stabbed her with its stinger. Jon watched as Felicia eyes went wide, the Soul bee had gotten her. ~I can't get a shot~ Anthony though, he turned to Jon. Jon just stood there, shocked at what was happening. The bee took its stinger out and blood poured out to the floor. The bee pulled back to stab her again, when Donovan's sword came flying at high speed, cutting the abdomen off. The bee let out a gasp before falling to the floor. Jon ran to Felicia, and caught her before she hit the floor. Felicia blood was pouring over him, but he did not care.  
  
"Felicia," Jon said, fighting the tears back. "Hang on, we will get help." The Donovan and Anthony ran to her side. Demitir and Morrigan stood back as the group tried to help the young cat woman.  
  
"Jon..." Felicia spoke to him softly, "I ... love..." Before she can finish, Felicia slipped in to shock with the loss of blood. She heard Jon trying to wake her back up, and then passed out completely. While the others were busy, no one saw Anita walking closer to them. In the short time of knowing Felicia, she had begun to like her. A single tear dropped as she soon glowed with power. Everyone felt the power and turned to Anita. Anita walked up to Felicia, and looked down to her. She fell to her knees and gathers some of Felicia's blood.  
  
"Live on, and be the wild spirit that you had been blessed with. For there is no such thing as dirty blood, from one as good as you." Anita said softly, a circle of light engulfed her and Felicia. Everyone watched in awe as a light emerged from Felicia's body. The light took form of Felicia, her eyes closed and in pain. Felicia's body slowly began to heal. Soon, there was not a single sign that Felicia was ever hurt. The light disappeared and Anita got up. "We need to get her somewhere so that she can rest." Anita said. Jon rushed up to Felicia, with Anthony right behind. Jon held Felicia's head, a grin on his face. He could of hugged Anita to death, her picked up Felicia, and started to walk to the middle of town.  
  
"Where are you going?" Anthony said.  
  
Jon gave a smirk to him. "Somewhere nice and comfortable."  
  
The Anthony looked at Donovan, who walked pasted him, following Jon. Anthony shrugged his shoulders and followed them. Left alone, Demitir and Morrigan watched them leave.  
  
"Should we go home then?" Morrigan asked.  
  
"No." Demitir said, "I got the feeling that we are going to need their help." He started to walk, following the others. Morrigan sighed and walked after him.  
  
"Damn it." Jedah cursed, slamming his fist into a table, breaking it half in the process. Scattered all around the room, body parts of the soul bees that escaped one certain death. Q bee stood there, in fear and angry. The army she released over there had failed. Jedah then turned to her, her heart jumped as he slowly walked to her.  
  
"One more time," He said, "One chance left, Queen Bee. Since Morrigan left the Demon Realm, I want you to summon all of your army and invade the Aensland castle, and kill off every living and un-living being there. Here is your chance, Queen Bee. Destroy the home of Morrigan and everyone she knows. I will let you live. For now."  
  
She bowed "Yes Master Jedah." She flew off quickly to gather her whole army. Jedah was thinking hard. ~What to do now? I guess it is time for those allies of mine to help me out~ he grinned as he planned for his next move.  
  
Anthony: WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS GONE!!!  
  
Jon: ._.' I went outside because I heard someone calling me, and next thing I knew, he was gone.  
  
Anthony: Damn it, Jon! He is an author, not a damn escape artist. Come on; let's search for him.  
  
-Another part of the 10-story building-  
  
Red: Phew, that was close. Oh, hi. Hope you like it. Review please.  
  
???: Hi Red. Do you know where Jon is?  
  
Red: Hi Felicia. Yeah, he is on the second story. And if he asks, you never saw me.  
  
Felicia: What?  
  
Red: Kind of personal. Oh yeah. Say hi to the reviewers.  
  
Felicia: Hi guys. *Waves at the reviewers * Nice talking to you Red. Bye. *Skips away *  
  
Red: ~Hope she does not read the script~ Laterz guys.  
  
(Please tell me I did pretty well at the small story at the beginning and end. It's my first time. It is supposed to be entertaining) 


	7. Next Moves

Felicia: Um... how should I start? Well, maybe I should tell them why I am here instead of Red. Well, Jon and Anthony are still looking for him. I ran into him again and he told me to start the new chapter. So here I am. I would rather sing for you guys, but the story must go on. Here is the new chapter, Chapter 7 Next Moves...what's next? Oh yeah, Louis if you are there, Anthony would like you to write back to him to discuss something in private. Something about new sprites... I don't know. -Red runs by- Red? -Jon and Anthony runs by, but stops to say hi.-  
  
Jon and Anthony: Hi Felicia, Bye Felicia.  
  
Felicia:Ok....

Chapter 7 Next Moves-Dream time-  
  
Felicia found herself sitting on a couch.  
  
"Where am I?" Felicia said out loud. Two giggles came in response  
  
"Here with us, Mom. Don't be silly." A young cat girl said. She had dark pink hair, and even darker tan skin than Felicia. But here eyes where a deep blue. She must of have been 6 or 7 years old.  
  
"Mom, when is dad coming back?" A young boy said. He was around 15 or 16. He had silver white hair, and a fair skin. He also had Felicia's emerald green eyes. Felicia sat there, amazed by what was going on. There was sudden tapping at the door. The young cat girl got up and answered the door.  
  
"Hi Melanie, what to play outside with us?" A young girl asked, she would look like every other girl, but she had a pair of bat wings on her back, and a pair on her head. Another cat girl was with her, and a human boy. Melanie turned to Felicia.  
  
"Can I Mom?" Melanie asked.  
  
"Um...Sure." Felicia said. Melanie gave a big smile and ran outside with her friends. Soon, another knock came and the boy got up and answer.  
  
"Hey, Chris. Want to go dirt biking with us?" a young cat girl asked. Next to her, a pale looking boy, who Felicia believes was a vampire, and a human girl. He turns to Felicia, and Felicia nodded. He smiled and ran outside. What's going on? Felicia thought. She soon heard footsteps and expected the mysterious father, but instead, a woman stood there looking at Felicia.  
  
"It is time to wake up, Felicia." She said.  
  
"What?" Felicia asked, but soon saw everything was fading away. "NO, please. I don't want to leave!"  
  
-End of Dream Time-

Felicia quickly rose up from the bed. She he hands went to her gut, but found that she was okay. She looked around and saw that mostly everyone was there, everyone except for Jon and Anthony.  
  
"Where are Jon and Anthony?" Felicia said.  
  
"They have gone out, for the moment." The succubus said. Felicia turns her head towards the two new people in the room. "My name is Morrigan Aensland." She said and held her hand out and Felicia took it and shook. She turns to the vampire.  
  
"And you are..." Felicia asked. The vampire gave a smile, revealing a row of sharp teeth that will make a shark jealous. Felicia held her hand out and the vampire took it, instead of shaking, he leans and gave a light kiss on the back of her hand.  
  
"Demitir Maximoff." He said. Felicia blushed slightly and turned to Donovan.  
  
"What happen?" Felicia asked. Donovan sighed and told Felicia what happen after the incident.

Anthony was leaning against a Harley Davidson that he 'borrowed' from one of the abandon homes. He watched the sun slowly setting into the west. He was making sure no one tried to get back into the city. Soon, he heard a noise of a bus. He looked up and saw a greyhound bus coming in his direction. He sighed, and walked in front of it. The bus soon started to slow down before coming to a complete stop in front of him. Anthony looked inside and saw a cat woman was driving. She looked around 24 or 25. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail. She looked at Anthony as if he was crazy, then several other cat women appeared. All around the ages of 7 to 12, the oldest being 19 or 20. The one with the pony-tail put the bus in park and stepped out.  
  
"What is the big idea of you standing in the middle of the road!?" she yelled.  
  
"Grace." A young cat girl called from the bus. She looked at Anthony and turn her eyes back to cat woman. "Lets just go."  
  
Must be her kid. Anthony thought. "I can't let you pass." Anthony said.  
  
"Oh yeah. You and what army." The second oldest spoke up. She walked up to Anthony and poked at him. "Ha, look at you. You are pretty scrawny. I take you out, easily." The cat woman said, while Grace backed up slowly.  
  
"Lucy. Be careful." Grace said and took a couple more steps back. The other cat girls, about 5 in all, watched as Lucy made a fist and punched Anthony in the face. Anthony head was cocked back from the force and fell to the floor.  
  
"See. Easy." Lucy said, flexing her arm. She froze as she heard Anthony's voice.  
  
"Pretty good. Not bad, not bad at all." Anthony said, holding his right cheek. She turned around as saw that Anthony had gotten up with no problem at all. She quickly tried to scratch him, but Anthony caught her by the wrist. She then tackled him into the ground. They rolled around on the ground, until Lucy was on top of him. She leaned in close and saw his eyes were like that of their race.  
  
"Your eyes." She said softly. Anthony took this chance to roll onto of her. He tried to hold her down, but she use moment against him and found himself on the floor again. "Nice try. But you are going to be more un-gentlemen like if you are going to win." Lucy said in his ear. I beginning to like her Anthony thought. They rolled around a few more times until Anthony got tired and gently grab her shoulders to stop. They looked into each other's eyes for what seems as hours. They both got up. Grace came over a patted Lucy on the back, startling her. She blushed slightly and walked back as Grace walked forward.  
  
"We are looking for someone. Her name is Felicia, do you know where she is?" Grace asked. Anthony nodded and pointed towards the town.  
  
"Keep going until you see a 5 story hotel." Anthony said. He looked at Lucy, who quickly looked down at the ground. The other girls giggled at Anthony as they walked onto the bus, Lucy being last to board, Anthony grabbed her arm. Lucy looked at him, blushing slightly.  
  
"We finish this later." He said, with a warm smile. She nodded and got on the bus. Anthony shook his head. He smiled as he looked up at the stars as he found something that could be worth his wild.Jon stepped into the dark street. After what happen between Felicia and him, the beast inside gone crazy. It needed her, it was practically screaming for her body. And it was getting harder to control. He sighed, Jon did not want to hurt Felicia, but he did not know how to control the lust for her. Then a voice rang out in the darkness.  
  
"Jon." the voice spoke up. Jon immediately went into his fighting stance.  
  
"Who is there? Show yourself." Jon said, and out of the darkness, another werewolf appeared. The werewolf looked tired and hungry. The fur was black with streaks of white, and he stood taller than Jon. The werewolf looked very old, but still able to fight. Jon was surprised by the fact that they look similar to one another.  
  
"Who are you?" Jon asked the old werewolf  
  
"I am Barbara Kruetz." the old wolf said. Jon gasped in surprised, he had read about a powerful fighter name that. But did not say what kind of dark creature he was. Nobody ever lived long enough to tell the tale. Jon thought he was fantasy fighter made up by humans.  
  
"You lie." Jon said  
  
"I do not lie Jon." the wolf said, "I am also here to help you."  
  
"Why?" Jon asked  
  
"I know what we go though. We are the ones that tamed the beast inside. But the beast cannot be controlled once it has something set on. The young cat woman, she is most beautiful creature i have ever seen in my life, and the beast wants her. It is funny how she looks like your mother. Not that she was cat woman, of course." the old wolf said to him. Jon struggle to understand him, How does he know my mother. Did he meet her long ago? Who is he, I got a gut feeling that i am somehow connected to him  
  
"I still would not consider her a good wife. That wild spirit of hers." the old wolf continued. "But you do got a weird sense for things, Jon, just like your mother."  
  
"How do you know my mother?" Jon asked in a low, threatening voice.  
  
"Is that how you treat people that are older than you? Even related?" the old wolf asked him. Related? I have no family members left. Jon thought  
  
"Damn it. Who the hell are you?" Jon yelled. The old wolf looked into his eyes, never blinking as he told Jon who he was.  
  
"Do you know your father, Jon?" Asked the old wolf. Jon just stood there, stumped by the question. I never even met him. He disappeared before I was born  
  
"Do you see the resemblance between you and me?" the old wolf asked Jon. Jon noticed it, thought nothing of it.  
  
"I am Barbara Kruetz, and i am your father. (Star Wars, baby....) And you are my son, Jon Talbain."

--Demon Realm—  
  
"I must warn Lady Aensland." The old demon said as he made his way through the ruins of the once beautiful castle of Aensland. "I must warn her about Jedah Dohma. I must warn her of his plan." He heard a noise and ducked out of sight as some soul bees came around the corner looking for stranglers. He took a deep breath as they disappeared. "I must find her."

Felicia: Dun dun dun... Wow, that was deep. Red says that he is sorry for not introd—  
  
???: Damn right he better be sorry. Where is he?  
  
Felicia: Zabel, calm down. You will be in the next chapter.  
  
Zabel: Damn straight I better be in the next chapter.  
  
Felicia: -sigh- Oh yeah. Roberto. Red told me this very quick message from him to you. -takes deep breath-   
  
Red's message: Sureletsdothiscollabrationandmakethestoryofalifetime.tillnextaahhhh.....  
  
Felicia: -breathing deeply- he did not get to finish the last part because Anthony and Jon were right behind him. Well bye reviewers. -Bye gives a yawn and leaves to find somewhere to sleep.- Red runs by gives a wave before taking off again with Jon and Anthony right behind.  
  
Jon: He can run when he needs to, huh.  
  
Anthony: Shut up. I want his head in my hands when this is done!!!  
  
Chapter 8: New Recruits 


	8. New Recruits

Red: Ha. Lost them. Well folks. After a near run in with death, I managed to get away for the time being. They will never guess where I am. –Lady's Bathroom- BWHAHAHAHAHA.... 'cough, cough' I really need to get out more. Well, I am not alone here. I like to introduce my friend, Jon Badwolf, from the story The HBO (Not the channel, the story)  
  
Badwolf: Are you sure that we are suppose to be in here.  
  
Red: Quiet man.  
  
Badwolf: But  
  
Red: I said silence, I think I here someone coming in. (Hears creaking of the door opening and footsteps)  
  
???: Is anyone in here?  
  
Badwolf: (whispering) Its Lilith.  
  
Lilith: Man, I don't think Red would hide in here. But then again, he was sort of a wuss.  
  
Red: (Crashes through the bathroom door) WHAT!?!?!? I AM NO WUSS.  
  
Lilith: (Yelling) He is in here guys, he is in the women's restroom.  
  
Badwolf: I think this is bad.  
  
Red: This is no time to think, JUST RUN!!!! (Grabs Badwolf and runs out of the restroom, and pass by Felicia) Here take him. (Leaves Badwolf and runs away)  
  
Badwolf: Umm... Hi.  
  
Felicia: Let me guess. He hid in the lady's restroom. (Badwolf nods) Great, now I am babysitting.  
  
???: I will take care of him  
  
Felicia: Thank you Bishamon, I need to introduce the new chapter, anyway. (Bishamon smiles evilly as Badwolf trembles beneath his gaze.)  
  
Felicia: Here is the next chapter, guys. (Zabel appears)  
  
Zabel: I better be in this one, or he will have one more guy chasing him.  
  
Badwolf: Umm... help me guys. Please (Bishamon takes his sword out.) Forget this. (Runs away, with Bishamon right behind him, laughing crazily.)  
  
Felicia: ....  
  
Zabel: He will be fine... I think.  
  
Felicia: Badwolf! Hold on, I am coming! (Runs after them)  
  
Anthony sighed, he been out here for nearly 30 minutes after the cat women had came. He decided to leave when he looked up and saw a pair of headlights coming fast down the road. It was a muscle car, a Hemi to be exact. Anthony stepped in front, but the driver had no intention of stopping, Anthony figured this and took out one of his gun blades. He took aim and fired. The side mirror exploded and the car screeched to a halt in front of him. A pale, thin looking man stepped out of the car, his face was full of anger.  
  
"Look what you did to my car!" the man said, Anthony sensed a dark energy within the man. The man took a swing at him, but Anthony caught it.  
  
"Oh? So you think you is a stud, huh. I kill you for ruining my car! Meet my friend." The man said, a puff a smoke, and a guitar appeared with the man. Anthony was confused; the man strummed it a few times then. A white light engulfed him "YIIIIIIIIEEEEEEHAAAAAAW!!!" the man suddenly change to corpse, or in proper term, a ghoul. Anthony took his stance.  
  
"I just came here to visit a friend, with those cat girls, but did they wait for me when I needed to fill up on gas? NOOOOO... they kept on going. Boy, they are going to pay when I get a hold of them. After I get finish with you." The ghoul said  
  
"Are you here to visit Felicia?" Anthony asked.  
  
"Huh? Uh... yeah. How did you know?" the ghoul said, confused. Anthony put away his gun blades.  
  
"Go ahead." Anthony said, stepping out of the way.  
  
"What? Just like that?" the ghoul asked, now very confused. Anthony nodded. "Um... thanks. By the way, I am Lord Raptor." Raptor said. "No problems between us. Right?" Anthony nodded, then Raptor jumped into his car and took off. -Shit, I forgot to tell him where to go. Oh well- He jumped onto the Harley Davison and took off down the road.  
  
Everyone covered their ears as the cat girls squealed in high pitch sound they were making. They all started to talk at once. Demitir and Morrigan were about to leave when two more people walked through the door. Both Demitir and Morrigan recognized Jon; they also recognized the second person with him. They immediately lowered their head to him. Everyone stopped talking as they saw the Vampire Lord and The Queen of Makai bowing to the unknown werewolf. They old werewolf looked at them, and he gave a snicker.  
  
"My, I though gotten use to that. But I find it funny ever since I met you two." The old wolf said. They both straighten up.  
  
"Baraba Kreutz, I though you died a long time ago on this mortal realm." Demitir said, adverting his eyes away from the 'Wolf Lord'  
  
"I will die, but not anytime soon." Baraba said, and then saw the group of cat women. "We will talk later my old friends, but I have something to discuss with my son." Both Demitir and Morrigan jaws dropped at this. They both looked at Jon, and he just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You are the son of the great 'Wolf Lord" Morrigan said to him. "And you never told us."  
  
"I did not even know I was his son." Jon said to her. Baraba walked to the group and pointed to Felicia.  
  
"I need you to come with me." Felicia nodded and got up. Something told her not to disobey. She looked at her friends.  
  
"It will be fine." Felicia said. She followed Baraba to a small room. "Wait here." He said, and he walked out again. Felicia sat down on the small chair. A minute later, Baraba and Jon walked in. Jon sat down next to Felicia and gave a warm smile. Baraba cleared his throat,  
  
"We have something to discuss with you." Baraba said, "About my family, and our race."  
  
- - Few Minutes later - -  
  
Felicia eyes were wide open. She looked to Jon, who turned around, not wanting her to see his face.  
  
"Jon." Felicia said, "Is this true."  
  
Jon turned his head and faced her. He nodded slowly. "Can't you control it?" Felicia asked  
  
"No." Baraba said, "It is impossible for him to control it anyways. Once it has something set on, there is no way to stop it."  
  
"Felicia, I am sorry I have this...monster after you. I understand if you don't want to see no more." Jon said, he got up and walked out the door. Felicia sat there, confused.  
  
"He loves you, you know." Baraba said,  
  
"Huh?" Felicia said, snapping out of her confusion.  
  
"I may not have been there when he was growing up, but I can see that he loves you." Baraba said  
  
"Yes, he does. He said it himself, when we were fighting the soul bees." Felicia said  
  
"The only way to beat it is to give in for Jon, give the beast what it wants, but while Jon is in control." Baraba said  
  
"You mean..." Felicia said, Baraba nodded.  
  
"But I am too young." Felicia said.  
  
"Jon's mother was about your age when she gave birth to Jon. She gave her life to give him his. I am sorry that she died; I loved her with all my heart. But you are strong, young cat woman. I believe that if you are to give birth to a child, I believe that you would not blame Jon for it, but you will treasure the child, which Jon have given you. Would you not want a child for yourself?" Baraba asked. Felicia sighed and nodded. She did want her own child. She was in charge of an orphanage, but none of the children were hers.  
  
"You are right." Felicia said, Baraba smiled. "I love Jon, ever since I first met him."  
  
"Good," Baraba said, "But I suggest that you two will wait a while. Get to know each other first."  
  
"Yeah." Felicia said, smiling.  
  
Outside, an old demon stumbled through the door, Morrigan recognized him immediately, (I don't know his name, help me out here.) "Lady Morrigan. There is trouble in the demon realm. You must come quickly!" Then collapsed on the floor. Morrigan rushed to him.  
  
"Hold on, we will help you." Morrigan said. The old demon nodded and closed his eyes, -I found her.- The old demon thought, then all went black.  
  
Felicia: Are you ok?  
  
Badwolf: No (Looks beside him, see a pile of body armor that use to be Bishamon, then falls forward into Felicia chest. Just as Red runs around the corner with Jon and Anthony right behind him."  
  
Red: Uh oh  
  
Anthony: What is he doing?  
  
Jon: I don't know, but he is a dead man.  
  
Badwolf: (Rises to see Anthony and Jon running at him) It is not what you think! (Runs away)  
  
(Somewhere down the hall)  
  
Louis the Rouge: So, did you like the part you got.  
  
Lord Raptor: It was a bit short, but it is all right.  
  
LR: You are not going to chase Red.  
  
Raptor: Naw, not today.  
  
(Just then they hear a scream)  
  
Badwolf: Noooo.....  
  
Jon: Dragon Cannon!  
  
Anthony: Razor Shower!  
  
(Badwolf flies through the air past Louis and Raptor)  
  
Badwolf: AAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEE.......  
  
Jon: That will teach him.  
  
Red: So, you are not going to chase me no more.  
  
Anthony: Nope  
  
Red: (Collapses) Good.  
  
L.R.: (Turns to Raptor) Does this always happen?  
  
Raptor: As long as you don't piss anyone off, you don't have to worry.  
  
(Badwolf walks pass them, burned and black.)  
  
Badwolf: I am going to get my revenge on you two! You wait and see.  
  
Red: (pats him on the back) Don't worry, I will help you. (Grins evilly and both run off to go plan something)  
  
L.R.: I got a bad feeling about this.  
  
Raptor: Then don't get involved.  
  
L.R.: I am somehow going to be involved in this.  
  
Raptor: Look here they come.  
  
(Red and Badwolf walks up and grabs Louis)  
  
L.R.: What the--  
  
Red and Badwolf: We need your help. (Drags him off)  
  
Raptor: He must be psychic if he new he was going to be involved. Now I bored. (Thinks for a moment) I know, I kick Bishamon around while he is still in pieces. (Runs off and sounds of Armor are being kicked are heard)  
  
Chapter 9: Falling of Makai


	9. Falling of Makai

Red and Badwolf: Please.  
  
Louis: No.  
  
Red and Badwolf: Pretty please.  
  
Louis: NO!  
  
Red and Badwolf: (Puppy eyes kind of look)  
  
Louis: Read my lips. N. O. NO!  
  
Red: Come on. Let us use Silverwolf. He will obey you, like all character will. We gave them life, they should obey us.  
  
Louis: Like Anthony did.  
  
Red: .......  
  
Louis: Well?  
  
Red: No comment  
  
Badwolf: Ok. So we don't use Silverwolf. But at least help us think up a new character so we can beat them.  
  
Louis: I don't know. What if this character does not listen to use.  
  
Red: Easy. We make another to make it listen.  
  
Louis: Ok, now we are going in circles.  
  
Badwolf: No we aren't  
  
Louis: (Slaps both Red and Badwolf behind the head) Just get this story started before I get Silverwolf to hurt you guys.  
  
Red: Ok. Ok. Meanie. Here is the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 9: Falling of Makai  
  
Anthony rode on the motorcycle down the empty road. He was currently thinking about Lucy. –Damn- Anthony thought rubbing his chin – I never thought she hit me this hard-  
  
Suddenly, his senses went off. He sensed a huge amount of energy heading in his direction. But not that of the dark, but of the human kind. He was racing up a small hill and slowed down near the top. He gasped at the site before him. Military vehicles, lots of them, from hummers to tanks, race down the road. Up above, Helicopters suddenly put the spot light on him. –Crap- He thought and spun the motorcycle around and raced back to town as quickly as the motorcycle could take him.

The old demon opened his eyes. The first person he saw was Morrigan looking at him  
  
"Lady Morrigan." The old demon quickly got up, but soon laid back down, holding his ribs.  
  
"Don't get up to quickly." Morrigan said.  
  
"You maybe a full blood demon. But you still need time for your body to heal." Felicia said, she had a first-aid kit in her hand.  
  
"Thank you, young one." The old demon nodded to her. Felicia smiled and set the kit down.  
  
"You can thank a doctor for teaching me first aid." Felicia said, "Since I always got myself hurt somehow."  
  
"What happen?" Morrigan said.  
  
"Jedah. That's what happened. Jedah returned." The old demon said. Morrigan gasped.  
  
"I thought my father killed him, like centuries ago." Morrigan said. Felicia, on the other hand, was confused.  
  
"Who is Jedah?" Felicia said  
  
"Jedah Dohma is a crazed psychopath who believe he can resurrect a powerful god by stealing souls." The old demon said. He reached inside his cloak he been wearing and pulled out a small book. By the looks of it, it has not been used in a long time. "The only way to fully kill him is told here." Morrigan and Felicia took a look at the writing.  
  
Immortal Rest  
  
Only one pure soul  
Can fully kill the one  
Who calls himself god  
By releasing their soul  
To make the immortal  
To a mortal one  
So that the one who calls himself a god  
Can be destroyed at the hands  
Of that of a one mortal Dark creature 

"It sounds like a riddle." Felicia said.  
  
"It is a riddle." The demon said. "I very hard one at that. You must find a pure soul. But after that, I do not know what to do next."  
  
"Not much to go on then." Morrigan said, putting her hands to her hips. "Hey. Where are Demitir and Donovan?"  
  
"I think they are talking. Where is Jon?" Felicia said  
  
"He went outside to talk to Barabas. I think to have a father/son bonding." Morrigan said. Suddenly, they heard a squealing of tires. They looked outside and saw Anthony getting off his bike and looking up to them.  
  
"We got trouble guys." Anthony yelled.  
  
"What kind of trouble." Morrigan and Felicia yelled back  
  
"Military kind of trouble." Anthony yelled. Morrigan and Felicia looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"I will get Demitir and Donovan." Felicia said. "You get Jon and Barabas." She barely finished when the door opened to reveal Lord Raptor. "Raptor!?"  
  
"Hello Kitty." He smiled. (I know, a pun) "Missed me?"  
  
"I think you came at a bad time, Raptor" Felicia said walking away from him.  
  
"Hey." Raptor said to Felicia. "No hi, no hugs, not even a wave. What's going on here?"  
  
"We got problems." Felicia said. "But you must get my friends to safety. Please Raptor." (Showing a really cute face Raptor)  
  
"Gak! You know I hate that cute face you make, especially when it is used against me." Raptor said, covering his eyes.  
  
"I know, that's why I use it." Felicia said, the turned around to get Donovan and Demitir.

Just in front of the military vehicles, two young looking women were in what appeared to be an old Ford model. But in reality, it was upgrade to the max of powerful engine parts. They looked at each other as they monitor the dark energies.  
  
"So what you think, sis?" one asked.  
  
"I am surprised to find that there is only a few dark creatures, and no human energy left in the town. But they must have killed them, for that is the only reasonable explanation." The other said.  
  
"But what is up with all these military vehicles." The pale blue one said  
  
"Rumor has been going that a group of Dark ones said to get out. Even the police force told everyone to get out. By their account, they said a small girl gave them a vision of what was going to attack the town." The sister said.  
  
"You don't think that it is Anita?" the pale sister said.  
  
"I don't know Hisen-ko. It could be. But we have to be careful." She said to her sister. Hisen-ko nodded and turned back to the road. It was going to be a long night for them. 

Felicia was sitting on the couch, over looking the city. When Anarkris walked by, he looked at her and fell to his knees and gave a bow before getting up again. Felicia was still not use to this.  
  
Felicia: Why do you always do that?  
  
Anarkris: It is in my custom. (Then walks off)  
  
Felicia: (Shaking her head) I need to find out what he is talking about. (Gets up and walks down the hall. Soon to run in with Red, BW, and LR. (Its Badwolf and Louis for those who don't know)) What are you guys doing?  
  
Red: Um... Nothing, Nothing at all. By the way we got to go. Bye! (Runs off with BW, dragging LR behind them)  
  
Felicia: Ok then.....  
  
Chapter 10: Father/Son bonding


	10. FatherSon Bonding

Winged Wolf Warrior, for short, we will call him 3w. HE walked into the building; give a small whistle upon looking the lobby. The first person he recognized was Felicia.

3w: Hey, Felicia (waving at her)

Felicia: Oh. Hi. And you are....

3w: It's me, Felicia. Winged Wolf. Author of Contrived Love Story: Darkstalkers Style.

Felicia: Oh. Sorry. I just a bit busy.

3w: I can see that.

Felicia: So...what are you doing here? You here for the master plan.

3w: Master Plan?

???: Why hello, 3w. Nice to see you here.

3w: Hi Red.

Red: (Bowing. Hey, I am into Japanese culture. I even do it in school. Only for my friends though, and for a laugh. I am class clown.) You finally made it. You like the place.

3w: Yeah.

???: Hey, A fellow wolf member

3w: Hello badwolf.

Badwolf: Hi

Louis: Good Afternoon. (Sry, but I kind of see you that way. Polite. Gak! No offense)

Red: All we need to do is wait for the other two.

Everyone: Other two?

* * *

Chapter 10: Father/Son Bonding. (Hey double digits)

-30 minutes earlier-

Jon walked out of the hotel. The hotel was already filling up with people. And he needs to clear his head. He walked for some time until he reached a church. HE walked inside and sat down. He was not a religious person, but he did believe in God. Once in a great while, did go to a church to forgive his sins he had committed. He leaned his head back and gave a sigh.

_Too much happen in so little time. Let me go over what happen in the last few days._ Jon thought. _First I met Felicia, then her cousin, then Donovan and Anita. Soon, we fought a huge battle with the soul bees. During the battle, I met the strongest vampire in all history, and the Queen of Makai. Then my dad shows up and spilled the beans to Felicia. Boy, I am having loads of fun right now._

_I wonder._ Jon looked to the cross in which Jesus was nail on to. _Did he even go through this much trouble back then?_

"More than you know it." A voice said from behind him. Startled, he spun around and faced the voice. It was his dad, Baraba.

"Hi."

"Hey, Dad." Jon said. Then thought on what he said.

"What do you mean by that."

"I met him myself." Baraba said, Jon was pretty much surprise. His jaw dropped, eyes wide and a huge sweat drop on his head.

"WHAT!? How did you meet him?" Jon asked. _That was hundreds and hundreds of years ago. Only a few demons live that long._ Jon thought

"Time is different between realms. One day here, is like several months in the Demon Realm." Baraba said.

"So, did he look like that." Jon said after a few moments of silence.

"Yes. Surprisingly, the humans did get the look right. His history is sort of correct. But the leaving his family out." Baraba said, walking to the cross.

"His family?" Jon questioned. "What a minute, he doesn't have one."

Baraba smirked. "Don't be to sure." He walked away, motioning him to follow him. They walked until they stopped in front of a well-known picture.

"The Last Supper?" Jon said, looking at his father.

"Painted by Leonardo Da Vinci himself. Well, not exactly. But you get the idea." Baraba said.

"What does this pictures have to do with anything." Jon said

"It gives you clues." Baraba said.

"Huh?" Jon said

"Look at it for a minute. Then close your eyes." Baraba said. Jon did and waited.

"Do you see something out of the ordinary in the picture." Jon shook his head.

"Just as is suspected. You can open them now." Jon opened his eyes.

"What was that about" Jon asked

"Da Vinci was talented artist in his time, and a prankster. But he did have truth on what really happened to Jesus. How? I don't know, but he knew somehow." Baraba said

"Where is this going?" Jon asked.

"Tell me, Jon. Did you ever notice that the bible said that Jesus passed the one cup around." Baraba asked

"You mean the Grail." Jon said.

"Yes and no."

"Huh?!"

"How many cups do you see?" Baraba said. Jon looked at the picture, expecting only one cup, but to his surprise, there was thirteen. Jon jaw dropped, he never notices that before.

"Do you also see the hand holding a knife, in which belongs no one at all." Jon just now did see the knife.It did not belong to one person. Because everyone had their hands up. Hundreds of thought ran through his brain, trying to figure out what this had to do with Jesus having a family.

"There are a lot of hidden symbols. But there is a figure so obvious, that man had over looked for centuries." Then pointed to the figure to the left of Jesus, leaning away from him.

"Now Jon, what you will see will probably change you vision on the church. But do tell me what that person looks like?" Jon was about to answer him that it was one of the apostles. But Baraba pointed to the picture again.

"Study the person well, Jon. You will be surprise, I promise that." Jon looked at the figure closely. His eyes growing wide.

"It's a women." Jon said at last.

"Correct." Baraba said.

(A/N: Now before I go on. If you do not believe me. Then take a look at the last supper picture and study it well. You will find the women there, clear as day. Yet she blended into the picture well. If you want more info. I suggest that you read the Da Vinic Code. You will get some answer from there.)

"But how?" Jon said, staring at the picture.

"Her name is very well known. But not her real name." Baraba said. "She is the Grail. That is what mankind is looking for. The cup of Jesus is a person. Jesus lover, his wife, and a soon to be Queen in Southern Italy."

"But still, how?" Jon said turning to his father, who was walking away.

"That I can not tell." Baraba said

"Why?" Jon said

"I do not know the full extend on it. I only know as much of what they show me." Baraba said. "Da Vinic paintings have lots of secrets in them, clear as day, and yet, hidden in the dark at the same time. We only touch the boundaries on what Da Vinci was trying to show us. The paintings still hold many secrets. We have yet to begin to understand it."

Jon grabbed his head and starts to moan. "To munch has happen in a few days." He moaned. HE stood up and looked at his father.

"Thanks dad," Jon said. Then said "I think." That gave a laugh to Baraba.

"No problem, son." He said laughing. Suddenly the doors of the church burst opened to reveal Morrigan walking to them.

"We got trouble coming are way." Morrigan said.

* * *

3w: Now my whole vision on the church is now changing because of you.

Red: No problem

Badwolf: Way to go Red

Louis: Interesting.

Soon, the doors opened to reveal two more people coming into the building.

Red: Hello and welcome to my fanfic guys. (Turns to the other three) Guys, this person here is djk1982, or more commonly know by Dan Kupke. (Snickering is heard) What?

Badwolf: Cupcake? Bwhahahahahaha

Red: Shut up Badwolf. So what if his name sounds like cupcake. He makes a pretty mean story. So I would watch your mouth and give him some respect.

Badwolf: Sorry.

Dan: That's okay.

Louis: Who is that?

Red: That's Valin the Wolf

Badwolf: Another wolf member. Yeah in your face Red.

Louis: (Speaking only to Dan and Valin) He likes wolves.

Valin: I can see that.

Red: I hope you didn't have any trouble getting here.

Valin: Nope

Red: Ok ay then. We are ready to begin Operation: Trouble Maker (Evil laughter coming from Red and Badwolf)

Dan: Operation what?

Louis: A plan to get back at Jon and Reds created character.

Valin: I think this was setup to help them. I feel deceived.

Louis: Join the club.

3w: Lets sneak away while they are busy.

Louis: Good idea. Follow me. (Everyone but Red and Badwolf sneaks away.)

A very pissed off Zabel walks to the laughing duo. He takes a deep breath.

Zabel: WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!! Your 'evil laugh' woke me up. Now shut up before I hurt you guys. (Turns around walks away.)

Red: Lets begin guys (Turn only to find nobody there. Having a huge sweatdrop on his head)

Badwolf: I think they left

Red: Lets go look for them. They can't have gone far. (Runs with Badwolf, searching for the missing fanfic authors)

Chapter 11: The Army


	11. The Army

Where we last left off, Red and Badwolf were searching for the other. And I still don't own Darkstalkers. Damn.

Red: They got to be somewhere.

Badwolf: Yeah, but where?

Red: How should I know.

Badwolf: Well, you are the Author of this fic.

Red: Oh, yeah. That's right. I am. Thanks.

Badwolf: Your welcome.

Red: So how do I find them (Turning his back on Badwolf. In which he is jumped from behind and carried away.)

Red: Badwolf?

Badwolf:...........

Red: (Turns to find no one there) Oh great. Another gone. Sheesh. Well, its time to get this chapter out of the way. While you read. I am going to find the others.

* * *

Chapter 11: The Army 

"Get the area surround!" the Colonel yelled, walking towards the two dark hunters that accompanied them. "Well. Are they in there?" pointing the 5 story hotel

Lei-lei nodded. "Yes, but we have two friends in there too."

"So." The Colonel said "Wait, then they should have killed the dark ones in there already?"

Hsien-ko also wondered on this. 'Why haven't Donovan killed those darkstalkers yet'

"Yes, but he seems to have a reason not kill them." Lei-lei said, trying to prolong the attack on the building. She knew if she gave them a chance, they would blow the building sky high.

"Yeah well." The Colonel started when the his men yelled as the opened fired on three fast moving objects. The objects move fast and quickly, dodging all the bullets and left the men alone. Hsien-ko, knowing they were dark ones and took out a dagger and threw one at one of the beings. It missed, but only because it was some how deflected. She wondered how that was possible at such speeds. The three beings ran straight towards the building and disappeared inside.

Everyone looked up as they saw Morrigan, Jon, and Baraba ran inside. They just managed to get through the doors when bullets went flying in after them. They all duck and wait for the worst to happen. But it never came, they army stopped its firing and took its position as if it never happen. Everyone came out of the shelter and look at the three. Demitir look pissed, but he was fine. Anthony managed to get to the air before the bullets reached him. Felicia thanks god for having her friends up stairs. But for Raptor, he took the bullets and was lying on the floor in pieces.

"Oy!" Raptor's head called to the other. "Help me put myself back together."

"I can't take this. I am going out there and give them hell." Demitir said. But Barabas stopped him with a cold glare.

"You will not. The only reason they have not blow this building up is because we are not attacking back. We need to reason with them. But how will we do it?" he said. Just then, Anita and Alto, one of the smallest catgirls showed up.

"We will do it." Anita said.

"Yeah," Alto backing Anita up, "They wouldn't shoot at defenseless kids."

Felicia ran to them. "No! Are you crazy? The first thing to pop through that door will get shot at!"

"Then come with us." Anita said. Felicia looked down at her. 'She is out of her mind' She look up to find Grace, one of her best friends, nodding at her.

"Go with them. You can be trusted with this." Grace said. The old demon, (From now on, I will call him Syerd. I can and I will. Bwhahaha....;) ) came down to her side.

"I will accompany you too." Syerd said.

"Me, too!" Anthony said.

"No." Syred said, "Only four for this. Sorry child, but we need her to calm this soldiers down." Felicia smiled at Anthony. 'Will he trust me?' Anthony sighed and nodded. 'He did! He actually trust me.' And as if Anthony read her mind.

"I don't trust you with this Felicia." He said walking back to his spot, cause Felicia to fall down to the floor.

"Hey! You are suppose to trust me!" Felicia whined. Sighing she turn to Syred. "Let's go." He followed Felicia and the children to the front lobby of the hotel. She could see many soldiers aiming their guns at the door, ready to kill anything that walked through it. She turned to find Jon staring at her, readying himself to go out there and save her and the others if it came down to it. She gave him an encouraging smile before she went out through door. She had her eyes closed for a full minute to see if they will shoot her. She heard everything they said, even a few small wolf whistling, causing her to blush slightly. She heard footsteps running towards her. She opens her eyes to find several soldiers, and two people that appeared to be dark hunters. She stiffen up as they drawn their weapons on to her.

"Let Anita go, demon." The pale blue one said, looking very angry. Felicia took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Listen, please. My friends and I don't want trouble. We just saved this town, in a way, I guess." She said, petrified and nearly fainted as the pale on took out a dagger and pointed it at her.

"And why should I believe you." She said in a threatening way. "You and your 'friends' probably kill Donovan when he got here."

"They have not." Said Syred, "The one you speak of is alive and well. He help u.."

"He will never help you." Lei-lei said. She stared down to old demon, a stared so cold that Hsien-ko backed away from her sister.

"Sis.." Hsien-ko gaped at her.

"Please," Felicia said, "What do I need to do to prove that we mean no harm?"

"Nothing." Said Donovan, he walked out of the hotel, followed by the others. Jon walked towards Felicia, in to getting her away from danger. Seeing this, Hsien-ko grabbed the closest person, which turned out to be Alto.

"Alto!" Grace yelled, along with the other cat girls.

"What have they done to you, Donovan." Lei-lei asked him.

"They have done nothing to me." He said, "And if they did. I should be out killing every single person, shouldn't I?" Lei-lei knew that he was capable of doing that. But before she could speak, sounds of shouting grabbed her attention. Everyone turned to find several darkstalkers appearing out of thin air.

"I hope we are not butting into anything important." The girl in red said. Jon knew who this person automatically.

"B.B. Hood." He said.

"I will kill you for eating my grandmother wolf." B.B. Hood growled at him.

"For the last 10 times." Jon said irrated, "I did not kill you Grandmother. Another wolf did that. And I kill that wolf for it. You just came at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"SHUT UP! THAT IS NOT TRUE!" B.B. Hood screamed. Leveling her guns at Jon

Donovan saw Bishamon, and poised himself for battle the evil armor.

"You will not win this time, you half-breed." Bishamon said in a laughing kind of voice. Morrigan saw a small girl that looked like a smaller version of her.

"That's my body you using." She screamed at her, which Morrigan just stared at her.

"You killed all my soldiers." Q-bee said angrily, staring at Anthony. Anthony just shrugged his shoulders.

"Um... Sorry." He said, causing Q-bee to fall down.

Anarkaris stared at Felicia 'What should I do?' he wondered 'There are to many innocent here. I can not kill them, for they have done nothing'

"I will have you." He said, pointing to Felicia, which caused her to stare at the big mummy.

"Have me for what?" she asked

"As my queen." He stated, Felicia sweatdropped at this. Zabel stepped in front of her, completely put back together. "Got to get through me first, mate."

"It shall be done then" Anarkaris said. Jedah appeared before the dark ones. He smiled as Demitir stepped forward to me him.

"You must be Jedah." He said with amusement, "Kind of scrawny little runt aren't you."

"Do not be fooled." Barabas said, stepping beside him, "He is stronger than he looks."

"You still alive, Barabas." Jedah said with a chuckle.

"Damn right I am, and still can beat you into the ground." Barabas said.

"You are a fool yourself for believing that." Jedah said. Then, without warning....

"OPEN FIRE!" The Colonel yelled.

Red: Damn, where he go.

Somewhere in the building.

L.R.: He will never find Badwolf in here. (Dumping a tied and gaged Badwolf into Anarkaris coffin)

3w: Lets hope so

Dan: Quick. Lets get out before anyone sees us.

Valin: I agree.

The four authors run out the door, past Anarkaris who was getting ready for some sleep. He never did see Badwolf in his coffin. Although he did have a comfortable sleep.

Red: Where is Badwolf, Felicia?

Felicia: I though he was with you.

Red: He was, but he disappeared.

Felicia: I will get the other to help, okay.

Red: (Bows) thank you. Till the next chapter.

(A/n: Sry I haven't written in a while. Computer shut down and couldn't get it to work. But now I am back. YAY! Hope you like the story)

Chapter 12: The Great War Starts


	12. Battle for your love ones

This is going to be the last chapter of this story. This is the ending of New Beginnings, A new Threat. (Sniff) So sad, (Cries)

Chapter 12: Battle for your love ones

Everyone raised their hands to shield themselves from the oncoming bullets. But just as they did, a shield went up. Donovan looked to Anita, but she was doing nothing at all, basically, she too was surprise.

"My, my. Quick on the trigger isn't we Colonel." Jedah said, smiling slightly. He sighed softly, "I believe this area is not right for us to use. How about we take this somewhere else." He lifted his left hand up into the air, calling in the mysterious fog.

"Wait!" The Colonel yelled, "You godforsaken piece of cr-" he never finished his sentence as Jedah's other hand plunged into his chest.

"What a spirit you have, Colonel." Jedah smiled softly once again. Felicia gasped and immediately covered Alto's eyes. She did not bother to cover Anita's because she seen so much already. "I will be glad to have your soul," he began to take his hand out, "For my task to bring in a real god." And in his hand, was the Colonel soul. Jedah opened his trench coat and stuff the soul inside, but not before letting everyone see the inside of it. Nothing but red liquid, which Felicia knew it was blood. She shivered slightly, backing away slowly, with Alto and Anita in hand. "And now, let us leave." The fog covered everyone and the soldiers began to opened fire on them. When the fog had cleared, there was nothing there. The soldiers began to run inside the hotel, only to find a few cat people hiding upstairs. Grace ran inside of the hotel to escape the bullets. Her heart telling her that her adopted daughter was in trouble, and there was nothing she could do about it. So, she began to pray, to pray for Felicia, to protect her and her daughter.

Jon saw the fog began to clear and immediately hell began to break loose. Everyone began to attack. His eyes searched for Hood, but found her slightly busy. So he ran towards Felicia.

"Jon!" she cried as he ran towards her.

"Felicia, get them out of here." Felicia nodded and began to run when something landed in fronted her. She looked down to see a grenade on the ground. Her eyes went wide, she turned around and scooped up both girls and ran as fast as her beautiful, shapely, fine looking (Rouge hit the Red upside the head. Rouge: Get on with the story, idiot. Red: Alright already, sheesh. Can't a guy day dream?) Jon turned around to find Hood holding her guns in front her. The grenade explodes behind Jon, but he stood his ground, not affect by the blast at all.

"I will have you head." She said to him. She ran forward in all her raged, forgetting all the battles she had with him.

"Maybe next time." He said as he jumped over her and grabbed her from behind and slammed her head first into the ground. She was K.O. in less than thirty seconds and she slumped to the floor. He heard a screamed and saw Anthony landing on the ground holding the Queen Bee.

"What happen?" Jon said, looking at Anthony as he dropped her gently the floor. But Anthony said nothing as he saw Jedah glaring at them, or Queen Bee, before returning to his battle with Barabas and Demitir.

"She accidentally hit him with her stinger and he ripped out her soul for doing it." Anthony said angrily. He rushed towards Jedah to help Demitir and Barabas.

Anarkaris held the head of the corpse zombie Zabel, which was cursing him out pretty loudly.

"I am still not finished with you yet mate. I am going to shove thi- HEY!" Anarkaris dropped the head and looked for the catwoman . He found her hiding the children in bushes and walked over to them.

Felicia saw the mummy heading straight for them and got into her stance. The mummy only held his hands out and formed a casket in his hands. Felicia just stared as the casket flew slowly to her and landed next to her.

"Put them in there. They should be safe." She gave him a curious look. "Why?"

He said nothing as he turned to Jedah, "Because I change my alliances to yours."

Morrigan and Lilith fought it out in the air, landing no hits whatsoever. Lilith the rushed forwards and grabbed Morrigan and she laughed as she tried to get out of it.

"Mine, all mine. This is my body, my very own body." She smiled, but then her smiled turned into a frown, then to fear. " No, this is not right. This should not be happening." But before she could let go, she disappeared. Morrigan, who more confused than ever, felt more energy t coursing through her. Not much, but she was now stronger than before. She now understood who the girl was. It was her, well, her energy, in which it took form of the girl and broke free from the casket in which it was placed in. She smiled; she turned towards Jedah, and flew off to try her new strength.

Donovan blocked another attack from the samurai. Bishamon, gritted his daggered-like teeth. This was getting him no where. This half-breed was not even trying his best. HE pushed him and began his attack once again. Donovan only block the attack once again and pushed him off.

"You cannot beat me."

"Like hell I can't."

Donovan only sighed, -_Forgive me old one- _ He raised his blade up into the air, at the same time, Bishamon rushed forward to cut him in half. The sword flew out of Donovan's hand and plunged into the mouth of the armor. Bishamon eyes opened wide, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Donovan only smirked slightly as he saw the true spirit of the samurai bowing to him before disappearing himself. Donovan the turned to the battled that Jedah was fighting. Five dark creatures where fighting him, all very powerful in their own respects, but Jedah only smiled at their attempts to kill him. Suddenly, a small opening appeared behind Jedah and grabbed hold of him. Everyone turned in surprise to see the mummy grabbing hold of ally.

"Your evil will stop." But before he could finish the attack. Jedah's hand got free and slashed the mummy across the belly area.

"You are a fool, mummy." Anarkaris eyes open widely, the red hue his eyes emitted dimmed to nothing before he fell in half. Felicia ran towards them and stood next to Morrigan and Barabas. At her heel was Alto and Anita. The small group caught Jedah's eye and he began to plan. Everyone surround him.

"Nowhere to go now Jedah." Demitir said, smiling lightly. Donovan, Anthony, and Jon nodded and soon started to close in.

"Oh, dear," Jedah said, " But the party barely started." And with that, several hand appeared out of his body. All the hand went straight towards the small groups. Felicia barely got a gasp out before his hand plunged into her and into the children, Barabas, and Morrigan. The turned wide eye's to the other group before their soul's were ripped out and stuffed into Jedah body. Jon, Demitir, Donovan, and Anthony stared as the souls struggled to get out of his grasp before entering him.

"What power." He said, "And now for you four."

Chapter end

Badwolf stayed in the casket, not that he had a choice, he was stuck there.

Badwolf: Hello…

Silence

Badwolf: ……

Silence

Badwolf: Anyone out there. Need a little help.

Silence

Badwolf: Well, this sucks. (Hears heavy footsteps) AAAAHHH! Help anyone! (The casket open to and Anakaris lays down onto him) NOOO STOP! AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!

Somewhere else in the building.

: AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!

Red: (Looks up from his work) What was that? Probably nothing (Shrugs and goes back to work

(A/N:) Nope, I lied Haha, still some more chapters to go.


End file.
